Star Crossed
by mab124
Summary: When fate is tied between the Physcial World and the Spirit World, Zuko and Katara start having strange dreams. When the lines are blurred between the two worlds, destiny has something in store, and some Spirits aren't too happy. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Spirits' Quarrel

The night was eerily quiet. The midnight sky above was dotted with stars, a slow and steady breeze passing every now and again. Many sounds echoed throughout the void of the Spirit World. Far into the depths of the cold and silent woods, a woman slept in a clearing. A thin blanket covered her lean body, while her thick, long black hair kept her back and neck warm. Her skin was tanned, with red markings covering her beautiful face and arms.

A hand covered her mouth, and she awoke with a gasp. Her brilliant blue eyes fixed on the man in front of her, who wore a blue and white theatre mask. The women sighed recognizing the figure, and she placed a hand on her chest.

"Pavaka, you scared me—"

"It's time to leave, Kawa." The man spoke; his voice low and muffled behind his mask. He dressed all in black, clinging to his fierce body, and duel twin blades at his side.

Kawa frowned, sleep still in her eyes and she cocked her head to her side, confusion written on her pretty features. "What's going on?"

Pavaka pulled off his mask, revealing a pale and stern face. His hair was a jet black, neatly trimmed but sat on his head in a messy fashion. His face was handsome; eyes golden, shimmering crimson every now and again, his face flawless—no blemishes or wrinkles with his age, or scars indicating war. He looked down at the dark skinned women, anguish and urgency etched in his golden eyes.

"He knows. It's time Kawa, we have no choice but to return to the physical world."

* * *

A palace of crimson and gold sat on the tip of a mountain, rays of light emitting from the top and illuminated the whole clearing. Inside the double doors, in the throne room, a man paced. His short and plump body bounced as he walked, and he wore nothing but a large crown on his head, along with hundreds of beads at his neck, rings on his many fingers, and a cloth that reached his feet and was tied at the waist. His expression was sour, and his two red faces both wore an expression of distress and anger. Steam rolled around his feet, and the fire lit in torches that burned in each corner of the room flickered with every step the man took.

The palace doors opened, and a man wearing blue tribal robes bustled inside. His caramel face wore an expression of annoyance, his unusually light blue eyes sparked a sense of apathy and he stopped and stood at the center of the room.

The two men stood in silence, the boiling room becoming hotter as the tension grew.

"You have put me through mush distress, La." One of the two faces spoke in a low, deathly voice. The red, pump figure faced the palace window, all seven arms crossed behind his back.

The man called La wasn't amused—and if he was, he hid it well. His arms were crossed behind his back, and his icy eyes narrowed blankly. "I could say the same to you, Agni." He retorted. "If you do not remember, I will remind you that one of your Firebenders killed my spouse. The Moon Spirit, Tui, do you deny it Agni?"

A few of the many Fire Spirits hands clenched, and he faced the Ocean Spirit with a snarl. "You lied!" he spat. "You have broken six hundred thousand years of armistice! And now you must pay!" the two heads spat in unison, fire sparking from the tip of his seven tongues.

La simply blinked inscrutably at the enraged Fire Spirit. "I'm afraid—"

"Don't be absurd!" he spat, cutting the Ocean Spirit off. "You hid her! I wanted to be wed, and that wretched Blue Spirit stole her from me. I burned her, and you urged her to come to the Ocean, and you made her the River. The Painted Lady is a River Spirit, and she is alive! Along with that traitor." One face was hard, fury plastered on the red face. The other face shut his eyes, his mouth curving, baring sharp and yellow teeth. His many hands balled into fists, and one of his jaws clenched and twitched slightly. Agni snapped his head up, his eyes glowering red, threatening the Ocean Spirit. "You turned my own son against me!"

The room was eerily quiet, the two spirits observing each other, tension increasing which made the air heavy and dense. Then La blinked indifferently at Agni, and spoke;

"No Agni, you turned your own son against yourself."

Fire sparked from several of Agni's hands, and his red eyes threw daggers at the Ocean Spirit. "You lie! My first born, Pavaka is the Blue Spirit. Only you could have caused this La, and you will pay for what you have done! I will kill them both!"

"It's too late Agni, the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady is taking mortal form. Once they find a host, you will not be able destroy them from the Spirit World."

Agni straightened up, the fire distinguishing from his hands. A smirk played on both of his plump faces. "The summer solstice is approaching, when the Spirit World and the Physical Worlds lines are blurred. And then, La; a Waterbender will pay." Agni paused, his smirk widened, and he examined one of his hands indifferently. "Just like what had happened at the South Pole. Do you not remember?"

La's face fell, his features were blank for a moment, then his dark brows furrowed, and a gust of cold winds blew throughout the palace—his eyes glowed a faint icy blue.

"Agni, you touch her and the treaty is broken," his voice rose for the first time, echoing throughout the palace, deep and full of rage. "There will be a war, Agni! There will be hell to pay! Your damn Firebenders and their greed for glory—I will _end_ them. All of them!"

The Fire Gods lips twitched into a smirk, and he stood tall, each one of his fists licked with orange flame.

"I will win, La. You and your years of treachery are over. You can no longer protect them once they are in the Physical World."

"And you can not harm them."

The Fire God's faces never fell, but still wore that proud smirk on his red and plump faces. "No, I can't while I'm still a Spirit. But every living thing breathes, every living thing sleeps, and what happens when a mortal sleeps, La? They dream, but Spirits don't really _dream_, now do they?"

La didn't respond; he instead glowered his piercing blue eyes at the Fire God, and his fists were at his sides, ice forming slowly but steadily.

"Well now, you must return to your _pond_, now I suppose,"

The Ocean Spirit sent a deathly look of repugnance, and he turned on his heel, leaving the Sun Spirit at his throne.

"Oh, and La," Agni called back.

With much reluctance, La turned back to face him. Agni sat on his throne of red flames and heads that belonged to ram's. He wore a smirk in his two faces.

"If you see the Blue Spirit, tell him I'm waiting."

The pair locked eyes and exchanged looks of distaste between the two opposites, and then La turned back on his heel and disappeared as he exited back into the Physical World.

Agni sat on his throne, his many hands clenched and his jaws twitched.

"I will find you—and _end_ you."


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years After War

**Authors Note: this chapter is revised, so therefore its a billion+ times better :)**

**how about three reviews until the next chapter? :D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was setting, splashes of red, orange and yellow painted across the sky. And he watched, and waited.

He felt his energy diminish as the sun fell, and he watched as the moon came into view and continued to shine bright, lighting up the night.

The palace was quiet as night approached, and Zuko stood out on the northern balcony feeling his bending becoming weaker as night progressed.

Down, down, down the sun fell, and from behind the trees did the moon come into view.

"Firelord Zuko," he heard from behind him, and Zuko turned to see his Uncle. He stood there in his night robes, sleep glistening in his eyes and a hot cup of tea in hands. "You must go to bed, a man needs his rest. It does not do a man well if you stay up all night."

Zuko stayed silent, and continued to look out onto the scenery. The trees swayed with the wind, the sun vanished and a full moon took its place; a sky of midnight blue with bright stars scattered here and there, fireflies flew passed and rested on sleeping tiger lilies. Everything was silent, everything was perfect.

"You mustn't trust what Ozai says. He is manipulative, like Azula."

_Azula_. Zuko grimaced every time he thought of the Firebender as his sister. A sister who tried to kill him, more times then he could remember. He remembered the time where she strolled into his bed chamber while he was sleeping, waking him with taunting words of "_Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is_." She bended everyone to her will like she was a well trained Bloodbender, and he almost let himself believe her. Even four years before, when she told Ozai that he was the one to defeat the Avatar, just incase he was alive, and then his neck would be on the line again. Saying he was happy his bitch of a sister wasn't creeping around wreaking havoc and spreading lies was an understatement.

_Azula always lies._

Boiling Rock should serve her well.

He inhaled the cold night, and then exhaled steam through his nose. "I can feel her Uncle." He paused, pressing his lips together. "Back before I left to join Aang, I sought him out. I told him I was going to find my own destiny, and he laughed. He taunted me, telling me that she was alive, and she left to save me. She left, just so he didn't have to kill me. She risked her own life to save me, and now I have to do the same for her.

I kept going back to visit him in the cellar. Four damn years it took him to finally tell me. An Earth Kingdom colony—that's where she is, and now that I know, I need to find her Uncle."

"Have you forgotten there are Fire Nation rebels, Firelord Zuko? Supporters of Firelord Ozai who want you dead? This could be a trap and I do not think it is wise to take part in a chase that will lead you straight to your assassins."

Zuko did not respond, but continued to watch the moon shine brightly in the dead of the night. He turned to face his Uncle, his amber eyes to the floor and he walked past Iroh without another word.

Iroh shut his eyes as he past, sighing and shaking his head, and he did not go and chase the twenty one year old Firelord.

If Ozai waited four years to tell the newly coroneted Firelord where Fire Lady Ursa has been since Zuko was the age of nine, the old man knows no good can come from whatever plan Ozai has set in stone.

And so Iroh drank his tea, turning on his heel to return to his bed chamber.

* * *

She sat in a bubble, down at the bottom of the icy ocean. It was a miracle she hadn't frozen to death the second her body hit the water in her light and silky robes Iroh had given her a few years before. A few feet under the surface of the water, Katara swam and she formed a bubble she could sit in with the help of her bending. She sat there, her legs crossed as she watched fish swim by, and she bended water in her hand, making different shapes and even forming appealing fish that swam past her.

The South Pole was different then it had been four years previously. With Master Pakku and other Waterbenders including Aang, and Katara herself, the South Pole improved greatly. Instead of the small and tattered tents scattered across the icy plane, they were replaced with tall architectural ice with low hanging arches. There were two main buildings, and were connected with various bridges zigzagged along the village. The new and improved South Pole resembled their sister tribe, only a smaller and more watered down version considering the custom's here were different, and there was not many people who occupied the village, although some members of the North Pole chose to stay and live with the tribe after they had helped rebuild.

Life had become much duller since the war had ended, Katara sadly admitted to herself, but never out loud. When she had returned to her home, she had thought she missed the ice and snow after spending a whole year away from her home, but she returned only to realize she had only missed her Grandmother, and in the same moment, she was excited to be around her natural element now that she was a Master and she knew more than just pushing and pulling the water.

The first month back was a thrill—everyone was so delighted to know that she along with her brother Sokka, helped the Avatar to take down the Firelord and restore peace to the world, and the stories never got old when they were told to young children and babies. They spoke of the Avatar, the last Airbender, running away—a Waterbending maiden and a fierce Water tribe warrior finding him in an iceberg, traveling through all the Nations together; fighting battles, dodging Firebenders, defeating troops, Aang's struggle to learn all the elements, getting captured by pirates, becoming great friends with the greatest Earthbender and the only Metalbender in history, traveling through the Spirit World, and saving the Moon. It was an honor, and frankly some of the tales were over exaggerated but would never compare to how badly the Ember Island Players depicted their journey—and they weren't even accurate.

But everything was the same none the less. Katara was back to her chores, taking care of her aging GranGran, and when she wasn't doing anything in particular—she was in her room, or down at the bottom of the lake for peace. She felt bored half the time when she wasn't apart of meetings Master Pakku and Hakoda prepared every now and again. She missed the adventures she shared with Aang, and she missed the thrill of not knowing whether she was going to live or die, or the adrenaline rush when danger was near. Danger was a part of her life for one whole year, and she missed that feeling of waking up and not knowing what will happen or where she'll end up. And for the last four years, she woke up knowing exactly what will happen during the day, and she always ended up in the same bed of her block of ice. It was the same every day, nothing new.

A head appeared from above her, in which the water made the figure blurry and distorted. She smiled and swam to the surface in her bubble which popped as she hit the surface.

Aang stood there, grinning that same childish grin he never grew out of. Puberty had been fairly good to the Airbender; his shoulders were broad, yet his body was still a little gangly. The seventeen year old stood tall, now taller than Katara, and he had such grace that the monks would have been so proud.

After the war, he decided to leave the Fire Nation, and join Katara to live back in the South Pole, only return when Zuko needed him most. Most days he was nowhere to be seen, spending his days in the Fire Nation in meets with Firelord Zuko and his courts.

Katara laughed to herself at the thought of calling Zuko the _Firelord_. All she could remember was the awkward hotheaded teenager who she constantly argued with, her natural opposite, the man who risked his own life and was struck by lightning just to save her. _Twice._

She silently swore to herself she would never _ever_ call him _Firelord_ Zuko. To her, he was just Zuko, and she would like to keep it that way.

Aang held up her parka, and squatted down to Katara's level as she stood in the water. "GranGran wanted me to make sure you didn't catch a cold." He said in his voice that was a much deeper pitch then it had been four years ago.

Katara smiled up at him, picking herself up out of the water, and bending the water from her clothes and hair.

"Thanks," Katara said as Aang helped her slip on her parka from behind her. His face was close to her neck, his breath on her tan skin. She turned to face him, the gap between them diminishing by the second. Aang flashed her a small smile, rubbing her arms with his hands. He stared down at her, his grey eyes skimming over her face; starting from her eyes, downward to her lips, then working their way back up to her cerulean eyes, and he licked his lips in the process. Katara parted her lips and she let him kiss her, a soft and slow kiss which was both gentle and rather sensual.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and the pair separated to see a very awkward looking Sokka. He stood tall, his shoulders broad, and all his boyish features gone; instead they were replaced with the features of a man. His face was unshaven, and his hair was shaven back into that warrior's wolf tail.

"Will you two stop sucking faces? Dad has called a meeting."

* * *

Zuko entered his dark bed chamber in the east wing, a bundle in his bed that signified that someone was sleeping in it. He ignored this, tearing off his shirt to expose his ivory flesh, and only leaving his ruby sweatpants.

He walked off toward the desk that was located in the far off corner, and Zuko ghosted his hand over the candle that sat on there and with his bending, the candle caught fire and lit up the tiny space.

He rummaged through the small draw of the desk, searching for what he had intended to send weeks ago. And once he found what he was looking for, Zuko unrolled a two pieces of parchment from inside the desk, and there it was. A chicken scratched message that barely formed a paragraph. It wasn't fancy, and it was unofficial. Nothing long, nothing too formal.

That would have made Katara furious anyway.

It was just a letter, a friend to another. Besides, they didn't need too much information yet, not just yet.

Zuko rolled up the two pieces of parchment, and walked off onto the balcony, pulling back the long crimson curtains. There he spotted his messenger hawk, perched silently as if he was waiting for him, along with another that belonged to his Uncle. But Zuko has planned this for weeks on end, and he wasn't about to let something as Uncle's messenger hawk gone missing hold him back.

The bird let the Firebender walk up to him and he placed the parchment in the scroll compartment that was tied around the hawk's middle.

"Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom."

He watched as his Uncle's hawk flew away, disappearing behind tress. Zuko then walked over to his hawk and placed the second piece of parchment into the scroll compartment.

"Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe."

And the bird flew into the night.

Zuko stared out where the birds disappeared, and he inhaled and exhaled harshly, rubbing his good eye.

"Zuko?" Mai called groggily and stood in the doorway in her nightgown, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing? Come to bed."

He turned to her and gave her a small smile that could have been mistaken for a grimace, and if Mai noticed, Zuko couldn't tell. He approached her, his hand gripping her waist of her silk nightdress, the other under chin, pulling her in for a kiss.

The pair walked off toward the bed while they were embraced, and Mai fell on her back when they reached the bed, with Zuko gently on top of her. His hand slid over her thigh and up her nightdress as they kissed, and it fell to the floor silently after some time.

Zuko left her lips, and kissed her chest, down to her stomach, downward, downward.

"I love you, Zuko." Mai sighed with bliss.

He ignored her, and numbness took over the place where pleasure should have been, like it always does.

But Zuko played along anyway, like he always did.

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Sokka entered the general's room, spotting her father and Master Pakku sitting in the corner of the room playing Pai Sho. They approached the pair, and when Hakoda spotted them, he smiled.

"There you are, you all have a letter. I think you may find this familiar." A rather fierce looking hawk flew over head, landing on Sokka's forearm, and he opened the small compartment in which a scribbled message on a piece of parchment was inside.

Sokka held it in his hands and read over it; "It's from Zuko, he wants us to come to the Fire Festival in a couple of days. All of us—even Toph is invited."

Katara's eyes lit up at the mention of Zuko's name, and she smiled to herself at the thought of seeing Zuko again. It has been nearly two years since she last seen the Firebender, and she hated to admit it—she missed him greatly.

But her face fell as soon as her smile came, and confusion distorted her pretty face.

"The Fire Festival?" Katara frowned.

Zuko wasn't one to attend festivals, let alone parties. He almost blew up the venue and burned practically everyone when they had thrown him an eighteenth birthday party. Ever since then they had known not to throw Zuko a party. _Ever_.

"Toph's invited? We should go!" Aang smiled happily, and the trio agreed. It's been years since they had last seen their Earthbending friend, and maybe it was time for a reunion of five.

"Can we go dad?" Katara asked, and the trio looked over to Hakoda, their eyes glistening like the children they once were. It was like they were fifteen, fourteen and twelve all over again.

"I think a Water tribe warrior, a Waterbending Master, and the Avatar could handle a party." The man smiled, and the group buzzed with excitement like children.

"I wonder if Suki is going!"

"I hope it's better than that one year we went."

"Maybe Zuko invited Suki!"

"I hope they have those cool masks again!"

"The Kyoshi Warriors will be there, right?"

Aang and Sokka busied themselves with questions and how thrilling the festival would be.

This is what Katara needed, she decided; to get out of her bunk-of-ice she calls home, and spend a few weeks in the sweltering Fire Nation with Zuko. Katara smiled to herself. Seeing Zuko again would be great, and her heart fluttered with reminisce

_Yes_, she decided, _seeing Zuko again would_ defiantly _be great indeed_.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long -_- I've been brain storming and I've revised this multiple times. **

**anyway, now that i'm on spring break, hopefully i'll be updating more often. **

**i'll keep you guys posted xx.**

**oh, btw Zuko's hawk's name is Gayan, which means sky in indian :) (or something like that :x lol)**

* * *

Katara couldn't wait to leave.

As soon as Sokka read the letter, and Katara had enough time to process what it had said, she headed first thing to her hunk-of-ice bedroom and packed. The trio decided to leave the South Pole first thing in the morning; fishing out Appa from a stable Master Pakku personally made for him in which it was stocked with piles and piles of hay. Appa didn't argue when he was pulled out of the stable by the reins—maybe he was as anxious to leave as much as Katara.

She didn't even sleep that night. Her blue eyes stared up at the icy formed ceiling as Yue's light shone through the open window. She thought about the Fire Nation, and instantly, thoughts of red and amber eyes flashed through her mind. Snow was lightly falling from the sky, a chill breeze whisked into the bedroom, and it faintly reminded her of the night she fought Zuko at the North Pole—the moon on her side and her natural element all around her.

"_Here for a rematch?" he took his fighting stance, his voice hard._

"_Trust me, Zuko. It's not going to be much of a match." and she raised her hands, a column of ice increasing from under where Zuko stood, sending him hundreds of feet into the air. And then she lowered her hands, crashing him to the ground unconscious._

_Oh La_, Katara sighed; she needed to bend desperately to get her mind off Zuko. But then someone sighed next to her, a slow and steady breathing on her neck, and Katara suddenly remembered that she was not alone. Aang's arms were curled around her waist, his lips close to her neck. His eyes were closed, and his bare chest raised and fell as he slept.

Katara fixed her gaze up at Yue, and she stared sadly. She pursed her lips and sighed, rolling over onto her side and she closed her eyes.

It was Sokka who woke her up that morning. He stormed in, in his traditional Water tribe robes, and pulled back the animal hide that covered the door way. As the couple slept, Sokka had no remorse as he pulled the blankets off the bed, revealing the Avatar only in his sweatpants and the Waterbender in her binds, the brisk winter chill creating goose bumps on their bare skin.

"Get up, sleepy heads! It's time to see Suki!"

Aang sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Don't you mean to see Zuko?"

"Well yeah, him too I guess."

Katara groaned as she turned over, shielding her eyes from the rays of the sun. "Sokka, get out!" and she almost thought about throwing an ice dagger at his face.

"Okay, but get ready! Dad wants us down for breakfast before we leave." Sokka left the pair, trudging outside to where the village gathered for a farewell.

Aang turned over on his side to face Katara. She lied there in almost a fetal position, her hands under her head, and she stared blankly past Aang, staring at nothing in particular.

He traced circles on her thigh, but his face frowned. "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond nor did she move. It was like Aang didn't say anything at all.

"I thought you'd be happy to see Zuko."

Katara looked up at Aang, and she flashed him a forced smile. "I am… Sokka is just a jerk that's all."

It wasn't the whole truth. Of course Sokka could have saved Katara the aggravation and woke her up peacefully. Her stomach churned with uneasiness, and she faintly remembered dreaming about something, and it made her wake up in a cold sweat.

But weak smile pulled on Aang's lips.

"Excited?" he asked.

Katara lips twitched and she couldn't help but smile, so she nodded.

Aang smiled at Katara's reassurance, and got up out of bed, offering a hand out to her.

"Come on, let's get dressed. Everyone is waiting for us. And I'm sure Zuko doesn't want us to be late."

The last thing Katara wanted was a crowd of people saying their goodbyes and how much they'll miss her. After all, they're only leaving for a week. But Katara ate her sea prunes at the table in the dining hall silently, sitting at her father's left hand side, nodding as her tribe made speeches, bidding her farewell. It had been the same thing when they had gone to Zuko's eighteenth birthday—it was like they expected you to leave and never return, and when you did return, it was like you were gone for years instead of a few weeks. It was insanely annoying, but Katara didn't protest. Instead she just ate her breakfast in silence, barely listening to the people of her tribe. An old healer stood and was bantering on about marriage, but Katara didn't catch the whole speech, she was too busy bending the water in her cup. Aang touched her knee with his hand from under the table, and when she looked up at him, he gave her a genuine smile.

She smiled back.

Appa was left at the icy shore, and the tribe said their final goodbyes. The trio boarded the flying bison, waving goodbyes to their tribe. Hakoda pulled at Katara's wrist as she a boarded Appa, and she turned to him with a frown.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

Hakoda stared at his daughter, his blue eyes reflecting hers. He kept silent, pressing his lips together.

"Just don't get into too much trouble." he mused with a wink.

Katara smiled, and when she boarded the back of the bison, she called out to her father.

"Can't promise you that, Dad."

Katara went to turn her back on her father, but his strong hand caught her small wrist. She turned to her father, confusion etched on her face. Her father wore an expression that was blank and he sighed miserably.

"La called out to me, and told me to keep you close to my heart. That you are nowhere, yet you are everywhere... I want you to be safe."

She cocked her head to the side and stared into his cerulean eyes.

"I'll be fine, Dad. It's just Zuko."

And with a final glance and a shared smile, Appa flew up into the clouds and the trio took off for the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko woke up as the sun rose; rays of orange casting through the window. He sat up in bed, looking over next to him and watched Mai as she slept silently. Her dark hair covered part of her face, shielding her pale skin from the sun. Zuko studied her form, watching as her bare chest rose and fell softly, hearing her sigh in her sleep from time to time. His gaze traveled to her waist and thighs, and he traced his fingers lightly over the curves. He stood up, managing to retrieve his maroon sweatpants that had been removed the night before, and pulled them over his naked body.

He walked over to the balcony, and noticed his messenger hawk perched silently on the railing. The bird cocked his head at the Firelord, and extended his black wings for a brief moment.

"Gayan," Zuko smiled as he approached the bird, petting his beak. "Hey boy, did you send my message?" The bird squawked, extended his wings once more, and Zuko checked the scroll compartment attached to Gayan's back. A small piece of parchment was rolled up inside, and Zuko quickly unrolled it and read the small message that it read.

_Leaving at day break—be there before the solstice. _

Zuko held the piece of parchment, reading the words that were written in Sokka's handwriting over and over again. He realized it must have took Gayan at least three days to deliver Sokka's message—the solstice was tomorrow, and the Fire Festival was tonight, in which every person in the Fire Nation was preparing. But that didn't matter at all; they were coming, and that meant he would find his mother after all those years. But a hook tugged at the back of Zuko's belly button, and it brought him down to reality. He grinned to himself in a victory, and walked back into his bed chamber for his robes.

* * *

The Spirit World creaked, the swamps moaning with distress. The fire palace shook, ember sparks emitting from each window and door. As a cry erupted from the red hot palace, Enma opened a closed eye, sighing with a clear sense of irritability present. He spat smugly, and continued his meditating, his tail curling behind him.

Agni paced his palace angrily, each of his seven fists clenched, his nostrils flaring with steam emitting from each.

A man with the looks roughly of an eighteen year old strode through the palace, the double doors closing behind him with ease. His hair was a jet black which neatly sat on his head. His eyes were a faint red, a yellow shimmer indication of a fire spirit. He was tall, broad with squared shoulders. He walked with a grace that with each step, a flicker of fire spit from the sole of each foot. He bowed as he approached the two faced spirit.

The two faced spirit sat on his throne as he saw the Prince approach, anger still bitterly plastered on both faces.

"Pavamana, you are late." One face spoke.

"I apologize for my tardiness, my Lord." The boy's voice was like velvet, smooth and pleasant to the senses.

Agni did not respond, instead he stood up and paced. Pavamana bowed at Agni's feet, on his hands and knees, his forehead almost touching the floor.

"Pavaka is a traitor," he finally said in unison with his two heads. "To think he stayed in my palace for all those years, sneaking out in the middle of the night just to sleep in her bed!"

"Pavaka is a fool, my Lord. He is a coward, running away instead of facing your wrath. He is not a true son of a fire spirit."

Agni pondered this, staring at the mass of black hair that sat on Pavamana's head. A devilish smile rose up on his two faces, creating an illusion that the two smiles were one.

"I have a task for you, Pavamana." Agni said smoothly. He faced the window, the crimson sun flickered its light through the open window. "My son and the Painted Lady are taking mortal form in the Physical World. And I want you to find them, and kill them."

A cynical smile spread across the prince's face, and he rose his orange tinted eyes up at the fire spirit. "Of course, how else can I help you, my lord?"

"There is a Firebender held captive in the Boiling Rock prison, a prodigy of my creation. You will find her, and use her as your host to defeat the Blue Spirit."

Agni stopped pacing, and found himself standing in front of the bowed prince. He took one of his many hands, and laid it upon the ebony mass of hair that sat on the princes head.

"I trust in you, Pavamana, my son."

* * *

"Katara?"

"Hm?" she turned her head away from the passing mountains to look down at Aang, who sat on Appa's head, steering toward the Fire Nation. Aang turned, climbing up into the saddle to take a seat next to the Waterbender.

"I can't believe we're going to see everyone, after all these years."

"I haven't seen Toph since Zuko's eighteenth birthday… and I haven't seen Suki since the war ended. Sokka must be so excited."

The pair looked over to Sokka's sleeping form. A smile was etched on his sleeping face, and the two couldn't help but to laugh.

"Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors are doing fine; they are always over at the Fire Nation capital whenever I visit for business. And Suki really misses Sokka." He paused, looking out into the clear skies as they passed on by. "Zuko has really grown up to his title of the Fire Lord."

"I'm sure he has, he wouldn't let things end up like they did with Sozin or Ozai."

"No, I mean Zuko has really grown up. He's not that kid we knew back in the war. He's a serious Firebending Master, mastering even with lightening. He seriously knows his stuff. I'm proud of him."

Katara studied Aang's face, noticing his blank expression. Before she could have said anything, Aang looked back to her and smiled.

"I'm glad we could all be together again, like old times."

The pair shared a smile, and Aang softly kissed Katara's cheek.

"Things have been different since then, hasn't it?" he whispered softly, pressing his forehead to her cheek. Aang lifted Katara's chin, his grey eyes meeting hers. She smiled at his child-like smile, remembering that same smile when he was just twelve years old, wanting to go penguin sledding.

He leaned in to kiss her, inches away from the Waterbending Masters already parted lips, but Sokka woke with a loud snore, and he looked around frantically.

"Hey look, there's the capital!"

The pair looked up and saw the approaching Fire Nation below them, Appa landing just outside the empty volcano.

Sokka was the first to get off of Appa's saddle, Aang and Katara closely followed behind them. A soft hand found Katara's, and she looked up to find Aang smiling genuinely down at her.

She forced a smile.

* * *

Zuko made his way into the dining hall, observing while servants busied themselves preparing for the night they have ahead.

He found his Uncle in the dining hall, eating buttered rolls and drinking ginseng tea. Iroh looked up slowly and studied his nephew in the doorway, and Iroh's old face lit, and his lips curled into a smile.

"You are… in a good mood, nephew." He stated, eyeing Zuko as he leaned his back on the massive double door doorway.

A smirk played on Zuko's lips. "Just excited," he said, and he straightened his back, noticing his Uncle's piercing stare.

"Ah yes, the Avatar and Miss Katara…"

Zuko did not respond, instead he covered his bread in marmalade, and poured some win into his goblet that a servant had given him with a smirk tugging on his lips.

"I trust that you will not try to disrupt the spirits today, nephew."

He looked up at his Uncle, confusion written in his amber eyes. "Uncle?"

"The solstice is approaching; I don't think it is wise to go looking for trouble nephew, especially with the Avatar."

Zuko was baffled with the notion his Uncle was trying to illustrate. His furrowed his good eyebrow, at the old master. How would he get into trouble with Aang? There's no way possible that they could have a brawl, especially with the Avatar when the solstice is so near. But his Uncle was right after all—causing havoc this close to the solstice will upset the balance of the spirits, and Zuko wasn't looking forward to bad fortune. But unfortunately for the Firebender, bad fortune had an act for finding him in the worst way possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire Festival

**Authors Note: ohhkay so i kinda got busy -_- anyways;**

**i wanted to get a little futher in this chapter but it became too long and i figured i would let it be split. but you guys aren't probably even reading this, so its okay .**

**RIGHT SO HERES CHAPTER FOURRRR!**

**if there are any questions please ask :3**

* * *

By the time the trio reached the palace, hundreds of guards met them at the front gates of the palace. There was an enormous crowd surrounding the palace, all the peasants of the Fire Nation surrounding and cheering to the gods. They were all dressed in red, orange, and yellow; with red paint covering their faces, and they wore gold embedded with rubies around their necks, wrists, and arms—a typical tradition of the Fire Festival. Others wore spirit masks all in different shades of red, resembling the different gods of fire. Many people of the crowd carried and played quips and tsungi horns, creating Fire Nation tunes that the trio had heard on occasions being in the Fire Nation.

The people of the Fire Nation howled as the trio approached the palace, and a few of the guards caught their eyes. They were dressed in green silk, and Sokka practically squealed when he spotted them.

"Suki!"

The warriors all wore a blank face, none of them breaking their concentration and hard expressions. But one of the warriors smiled as her name was called, and Katara recognized her from her short auburn hair. She embraced Sokka's bear hug as he ran forward, and she giggled as he picked her up and twirled her in his arms. When he finally put her down, she smiled genuinely at him and she placed a sweet peck on his lips.

"Hey guys," Suki greeted them with Sokka's arms around her. "I'm sure you guys are here for the Fire Festival, Zuko has been expecting you. Toph is already here, I last seen her in the practicing arena."

Aang smiled at mention of Toph's name. "I'm not too sure she needs anymore practice." He said with a smirk.

"Think again, Twinkle-toes." A voice came from behind the Kyoshi Warriors, and a few of them moved away to reveal a fierce looking girl standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest.

At first Katara didn't recognize the teenager that stood in front of them, but it was her pale green eyes that made Katara smile. Toph wasn't the twelve year old girl they once knew. She wasn't that scrawny, little, tom-boyish Earthbender anymore, but her body glowed with the essence of a women. She wore green silk that clung to her body, with tears and dirt staining the material, indicating that she was wearing her sparing clothes. Her petite body was built, her hair tied back so that you could see her pale, soft, and flawless face. Katara found it a little strange that she wore a genuine smile on her face instead of a smirk, but she smiled back all the same.

Even if Toph couldn't really see it.

"Wow, it's great to see you Toph." Aang smiled, admiration clearly seen in his grey eyes. He stepped forward to hug the Earthbender, but as he was about to embrace her, she laid out a hand which pressed against his chest, signaling him to a halt.

Aang frowned slightly, and Toph stood there indifferently.

"Let's take this to the arena, Twinkle-toes. I'd like to see how the famous Avatar improved on his earth bending."

Aang's frown diminished and was replaced with a smile. "Sure, I've also been working on my fire bending with Zuko, so watch out." He said with a wink.

Katara's head snapped up and her lip twitched. "Where is Zuko anyway?"

"The last I seen him, he was getting his butt whooped in the sparing arena." Toph said, picking dirt from underneath her finger nails.

"He's inside the palace; Iroh will meet you inside the hall." Suki replied. "I was told to extort you inside, than Iroh will meet you."

"Where are you going to be?" Sokka asked, his expressions softening.

"I have to get ready and stand guard when the Fire Festival takes place. Commoners get a little crazy during the festival, especially with the sake."

They shared a laugh, and Suki shrugged. "But I'll see if I can get off shift for a while." She shared, but her eyes wondered over to Sokka, who smiled with a glint hidden in his eyes.

Katara tried to shrug off the image of her brother getting laid.

"Well, I'm sure Sparky is still getting cleaned up anyway. Come on," Toph led the way inside the palace, leaving the sound of the crowd surrounding the palace in the distance. Two of the Kyoshi Warriors opened the massive double doors, embedded with Fire Nation insignia's and rubies. The four of them took their leave inside, and they met Iroh on the other side of the doors.

"Welcome back!" he said, his face as bright as it always was. He wore a dark red dress robes and a gold necklace around his neck, a deep red ruby lying on his chest. "My nephew will be arriving in a little bit, he is still washing up," he chuckled a little bit, and the four of them smiled at the old man. "In the meantime, please join me in the dining hall."

He led them along the long corridor, taking a left turn to reveal large double doors, quite like the front gates. Two Firebenders stood at each side of the doors, and held each of them open as the small group quickly approached.

The dining hall was three times the size of a field, and rather plain; with a typical Fire Nation style of dressings off gold and crimson, nothing special in particular to the holiday. The long table filled the room, and only a large fruit basket was upon the table and a large kettle, including several plates and silverware. They all took their seats, Iroh taking a seat far on the table, saving a seat at his left hand. Katara sat on the other side of the empty seat, with Aang sitting beside her. Sokka sat at the other side of Iroh, with Toph right next to him.

Several servants arrived, carrying large plates filled with food, and goblets filled to the brim with sake.

Conversation carried on without Katara, instead she just observed from the outside. She sipped her sake, hoping to be piss drunk by the time the Fire Festival started; she didn't feel quite up to it. Her stomach felt as if it dropped into her intestines, and she didn't feel well to begin with. It could have been the nerves she had been feeling from coming back into the Fire Nation, but wouldn't they be over by now?

The meal carried on without Katara, and she stared blankly at her plate filled with the Fire Nation dish. She picked every now and again, mostly moving her meal around her plate with her chop sticks. She kept her goblet of sake close at hand, downing the alcoholic drink one after the other, and one of the servants came around every time for a refill. She hoped that her stomach would stop churning, and maybe the sake would help calm her nerves. She drank from her goblet as the servant came around once more.

_Where is Zuko anyway? He should be here by now; it doesn't take this long to get ready…_

Her vision slowly became a blur, and the conversation and laughter that filled the dining hall sounded more like a buzz in the Waterbender's ear. Her lips touched the brim of the goblet once more, and she swayed in her seat. She noticed that Aang looked at her, and his lips moved but Katara couldn't hear. All she heard was the distant buzzing in the air, and when she blinked she noticed that even her brother, the young Earthbender, and the old Firebender looked at her with confusion and concern.

They were talking to her, but she didn't know what they were saying. She smiled dumbly at them, and reached for her goblet once more, but Aang snatched it away with one swift movement.

"Katara, I think that's enough…" she heard him speak as if he was underwater, and she waved her hand at him and reached for her goblet. He laid his hand on hers, and spoke again but this time Katara couldn't hear him.

She blinked indifferently at him, but shook her head and smiled.

"I think… I'll be back…" she slurred, and stood up sloppily. She went to walk, but tripped over herself, and landed to the floor with a clang, gripping onto a servant who dropped several goblets and plates.

Aang and Sokka stood up at the same time in alarm. The Airbender was the first to reach her, as he was the closest to her, and helped Katara up from the floor as she giggled. Sokka met them on their side of the table, and gripped Katara's arm gently.

"I'll take it from here; I'll take her to her room so she can rest." He said as he gripped her forearm, placing her arm over his shoulder for support.

"Oh thank you, Sokka!" she slurred, sloppily kissing his cheek.

The Water Tribe Warrior helped his sister out to the hall, and down the corridor. They reached the marble stairs when Katara noticed a figure in her drunken state. The figure was blurred with her vision, but she noticed they were dressed in crimson robes, a shimmer of gold at the top of the mass of ebony hair. A patch of charred skin was blurred across the left side of their face.

"Katara?" she heard.

She smiled dumbly at the Fire Lord, and her knees gave out from under her. She crashed to the floor, her vision going black.

* * *

She stirred softly; sleep lifting from her form and a headache starting to pulse through her brain. She felt around her, and noticed the warm soft sheets that surrounded her with her senses. Her hearing returned, and she heard the muffled sounds of fireworks and crowds yelling enthusiastically. Her eyes opened slightly, and she observed the room around her.

She was in her bedroom that she picked when she first visited the palace. It was on the east side of the palace, with a balcony with a view of the Fire Nation, including the sea.

Katara sat up in her bed, her head throbbing. She noticed that the room was dark, except for a lit candle on the vanity, with crimson bindings that resembled belly dancing clothing was laid out, and a goblet of water. With much reluctance, she stood up and walked toward the vanity, and sat down on the stool before her. Her eyes gazed at the goblet quite blankly. She raised her hand above it, and as she moved, the water followed. Katara held a sphere of water in her palm, and soon it started to twist until it became a disc with a familiar blue glow. She held her hands up to her temple, and as the seconds past, her headache became less and less head splitting, and soon there was only a small pinch at her forehead.

"Much better," she sighed to herself, and gazed at the clothing that was laid out before her. She contemplated weather or not if it was worth it to go join in on the Festival. She thought about what Suki had said, and wondered if it would be worth it to go out among the intoxicated commoners. Then she thought about Zuko, and how she didn't even see him yet.

But then her memory vaguely came back to her, and she remembered Zuko seeing her in her drunken state before she passed out.

"Oh, La…" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Why did she have to drink so much? She didn't want Zuko to see her like that, after they haven't seen each other in years…

She glanced back to her crimson clothing, and decided to slip on the beaded cloth. Her toned stomach was exposed, her tan skin in contrast with the red of the fabric. The skirt she wore didn't even reach her knees, but somewhat covered some of her thighs. She noticed a tiny tin that was attached to the skirt, and she untied it from one of the strings. Opening it, she found red body paint. Katara smiled at the paint container.

"Maybe later," and she tied it back on her bejeweled skirt.

She opened the door to her room to an empty corridor. The palace was silent and dark, except for the lit torches along the walls. Katara walked along the corridor in her traditional Fire Nation Festival clothing, observing her surroundings, expecting to see guards. She noticed a pair in the entrance hall; they were laughing quite loudly, sharing a bottle of sake. They swayed with every step they took, and one of the guards laughed to himself as he stumbled.

Katara rolled her eyes, proceeding her way through the palace.

_I need a different way out…_

She remembered when they used to play tag around the castle; she would always buddy up with Zuko, and he would take her to the garden in the back of the palace. She rounded the corner and started down the back way of the palace. When she started to feel a cool breeze on her skin, she knew she went down the right corridor. Voices came from the clearing, and Katara met two more drunken guards at the center of the garden. Their laughter boomed through the clearing, and didn't even notice as Katara swept passed them.

_Well, that was easy_.

She continued her way toward the front of the palace. But she didn't even reach the palace gates when she spotted a small spring.

Katara hesitated. It has been a while before she was able to go for a swim, and the full moon was fast approaching—she needed to bend badly.

"Well… maybe for just a little while."

* * *

When Katara came out of the water, it must have been at least almost midnight. She heard chanting in the distance, drums being beaten, quips and tsugni horns being played.

She tried to pick the twigs that gotten tangled in her hair away. She muttered to herself, "I guess I can go back to the palace…"

"You haven't even gotten _out_." She heard from above her, and she looked up to one of the low balconies. A figure stood there, and he wore the traditional Fire Festival clothing, resembling the Sun Warriors; his shirt was absent, while he wore crimson sweats and an orange and gold cloth that tied to the side. A large gold embedded ruby lied on his neck, and he wore gold bands on each of his arms. Red paint covered his face; streaks that came down from his ears to his cheeks, on his chin, down from his forehead to the bridge of his nose, and streaks even on his arms. The charred skin on his left cheek stuck out on his pale skin, although his mass of black hair tried to hide it.

Zuko smiled down at her, picking a twig from the top of her head.

"I see you're feeling better. You seemed to take a hit at the sake a little early. Haven't seen you in years, and the first time I do, you're smashed."

Katara frowned at his playful smirk. "And where were you all that time?"

Zuko didn't respond. Instead, he just smiled at her while picking more twigs from Katara's hair.

"You haven't changed a bit."

He didn't say it as if it was malicious; but he smiled and cooed the words to her.

Her stomach tightened slightly.

"Come up," he said, crouching down and he held his hand out for her. "I'll help you."

Katara grabbed his hand, and allowed Zuko to help her up onto the balcony. She climbed up, fitting her feet into the spaces between the bars of the balcony, and she climbed over the railing.

They stood face to face, and it was then Katara realized how tall he gotten and how his boyish features were absent. His bare chest was exposed, revealing the hard muscles of vigorous training. A single scar shaped like a diamond was placed in the middle of his chest.

Memories started to flood her mind; Azula shooting lightening toward her, blue light blinding the Waterbender. She covered her face, ready for the blow, but it never came. And when she opened her eyes, Zuko was on the ground twitching. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils, and then she realized Zuko's body was smoking, and an open slash of cloth at his chest. The wound that was placed in the middle of chest bubbled, smoked—burnt.

She averted her gaze to his eyes instead.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" she giggled, pushing back the memories to the back of her mind, and ignoring the tugging at the back of her belly button.

"What? The Fire Lord can't have a little fun?" he smirked at her, and then looked away to the night sky that was lighted up with fireworks. "Uncle wanted me too. He said I needed a little fun and time away from business." He sighed. "My father left me a lot to fix." His voice trailed off, almost in exhaustion. But it vanished as soon as it appeared, and the same smile was plastered on his face once more.

"So I see you're wearing the clothes Uncle picked out for you."

"Iroh picked this out?" Katara's hand quickly went to her breasts, covering her cleavage while the other was busy trying to cover her legs.

"Katara!" Zuko laughed, grabbing a hold of both her hands and holding them in his.

"You look fine."

She looked up from her middle to his face. His face was softened with a warm smile, and their gaze was held.

The tug at the back of her belly button reappeared, and Katara felt her face become hot. Another memory flashed through her mind; when she tried so hard to get that water whip down, and then came into a panic when she spotted the pirate ship. And then she ran into that pirate and after water whipping him into next week, she tried to run back to Aang and Sokka to warn them to find Appa and leave, but as she ran, she ran into a figure. He gripped both her hands and held them—Zuko stared into her blue pools. _"I'll save you from the pirates."_

_Why is it Zuko can do that to me every time?_

"Besides," Zuko started, breaking the silence. He dropped her hands and he leaned his body against the railing of the balcony. "Every woman in the Fire Nation is wearing them, so don't feel embarrassed."

Katara nodded to herself, clearing her mind of all thoughts. But then the realization hit her, and her heart leaped into panic.

"Where's Aang?"

Zuko turned to look at her. "Ah, I think he's down in the festival with Toph. Do you want to go?"

"And what would you do?"

The Fire Lord laughed at her. "Go with you of course! Do you really think I dressed like this to not even join in on the festival?" Zuko looked at her. "Stupid girl." He smirked.

Katara scoffed. "Ignorant prince!"

"Actually, I'm more like a king now, you know."

"Don't you have to be married for that?" Katara pointed out, a victory smirk plastered on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest as the silence set in.

Zuko looked at her, his expression suddenly becoming blank. But his lips soon started to curl, and he chuckled.

"That's right."

Katara's smirk fell, and her arms fell to her sides. "You and Mai?"

He looked at her briefly before turning his back to her once more, leaning his body onto the railing.

"Well, we weren't invited to the wedding!" Katara frowned.

"There wasn't a wedding… not yet at least." Zuko trailed off, staring into the sky once more.

Katara stared at him while his back was to her, burning a hole through the back of his head. Then her feet finally moved with her, and she stood next to him, leaning her body against the railing as well. She stared at his blank face, trying to read his features.

"You don't love her, do you?"

Zuko didn't respond, instead he looked down at his palms. The only sounds around them were the people of the Fire Nation as they continued to celebrate and the sound of the fireworks as they exploded in the night sky. The pair was silent, both looking out to the sky that lighted up shades of green and yellow.

Katara's gazed returned to Zuko as he sighed. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small tin. He opened it, and Katara recognized it as the red body paint.

"Close your eyes,"

She obeyed him; she closed her eyes, and she felt as the cold paint can in contact with her skin. He made streaks covering her eye lids, down to the bridge of her nose from each side, and two streaks on each cheek—from her ears to her cheeks, and one streak on her chin. When she no longer felt his fingers on her, she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Come on; let's go down to the festival."


	5. Chapter 5: The Gypsy

**Author's Note: here it is! let me know if youre confused lol i'll make sure your questions are answered in the next chapters!**

**xx**

* * *

The capital was in uproar; lanterns, venders, and merchants carts were placed in every corner. People played Fire Nation tunes, sang, and some even put on street performances. Plays were being performed indicating myths and legends of the Fire Nation, others bended fire into various shapes and colors. Katara and Zuko walked through the capital as if they were commoners—no one even took a second glance at them, and completely disregarded them. She observed a play as they passed; a woman dressed in blue laid wincing on the ground while a man dressed in reds, oranges, and yellows, crouched above her, threatening her with fire. Katara frowned at the tragedy of a play.

"What's with that? It's not very child friendly."

"Huh?" Zuko stopped and turned to see what she was going on about. "Oh, that's just an old legend the elders go on about."

Katara continued to watch the play; the woman rose her hand—and like how the bending was performed when they had watched the Ember Island Players, a couple of blue streamers flew from her hand.

"She's supposed to be a Waterbender," she pointed out to herself, but said aloud. Katara watched as the "Waterbender" blew up in flames as the man struck her. Katara's lip twitched and her jaw tensed slightly. "What a horrible play." She looked down at her palms. Was that why they were so against the Waterbenders? After all, they did wipe out all the Waterbenders in the Southern Tribe after the genocide of the Air Nomads. How could they destroy something that could have such beauty? She felt a hand on her back, and she looked up to see Zuko over looking toward the play.

"Don't take it to personally, Katara. It's just a legend. All legends Agni is in is always about his omnipotence."

"Agni? The fire spirit?"

Zuko nodded. "When Gaia created the world, Indra, the spirit of the sun and Yama, the spirit of death, decided to make peace between in the sky and earth itself. To make peace on Earth, Agni, Tui and La was forced to make peace as well. Everything went well between them, at least up until Tui and La created the first Waterbender—a maiden named Kawa. She was supposed to be beautiful and have such grace, and Agni instantly fell in love with her. He was mesmerized by her movements as she bended. Agni being the arrogant spirit he is, he came down from his throne on the sun, and forced her to marry him. She kindly refused him, telling him that she was already loved to another. Being the spirit of fire; Agni is very hot headed and short tempered. He became so enraged that he threatened her one final time to be his bride. Again she refused, and Agni left no choice but to kill her—and so he burned her to near death."

"Near death? So she didn't die?" Katara frowned. _Why haven't I heard this legend before?_

"Not necessarily. Before she could completely pass, La urged her to come to him. And as she touched the tides, she vanished. She sank into the earth as if she was her own element, and the canals of the valley flowed. Legend has it Kawa is the river water that flows throughout the Nation."

"But why would the Fire Nation have so much disrespect for Waterbenders? It still doesn't make sense if Agni loved her."

"Well, yeah. It's not so much Kawa that the nation has against Waterbenders, it's her lover—the Blue Spirit. You see, Agni thought that Tui and La created him as well. That they would be a matched set pair together. Many people of the Fire Nation believed the Blue Spirit himself was a Waterbender. That's why there aren't many blue colored spirit masks."

"Well that would explain that," Katara muttered, observing one of the vendors carts stacked with different colored spirit masks. There were very few blue masks of different shades, but all of them seemed to be tragic rather than comedy. "But who was he? What did he look like?"

Zuko shrugged, "No one knows. His face was always concealed by a blue comedy spirit mask. See," Zuko paused to take a blue mask out of the pile of the vendor's cart. He held it up to show Katara, "There are only tragic blue masks to indicate how Agni wanted the Blue Spirit to suffer. But no one knows if he was caught or not." He placed the mask back down in the pile, and kept walking in which Katara had no choice but to follow. "Because of the color of his mask, people think that the Blue Spirit was a creation of Tui and La. But my Uncle believes he was a Firebender—a traitor. "

Katara frowned, confusion clearly written on her pretty face. "A traitor?"

Zuko nodded. "Interesting strategy isn't it?" he smiled. "An enemy inside your own means of division. And the most surprising is that the Blue Spirit was never caught, even if he was in the linage of Firebenders. So even if the Blue Spirit was in fact a Firebender, he was right under Agni's nose and was never even realized."

"Lucky for him," Katara muttered to herself.

"Anyway, legend has it that the Blue Spirit still roams through the nation, looking for his lost love."

"So have you seen him then?" Katara teased, and Zuko laughed to himself. _You're looking at him right now… _

"Actually, yes. Quite a few times." He said coolly, looking at Katara at his side as they walked.

Katara's eye brows rose at his smirk. "So do you believe that the Blue Spirit is an enemy of the Fire Nation?"

"I don't. The Blue Spirit was considered a thief and a nuisance to many. But I think that he was just desperately trying to find what he really wanted and he helped certain people in need in the process, even it meant doing the wrong things." He paused, watching as Katara looked around her as she absorbed her surroundings of the festival. "Aang should know, they've met quite a few times."

Katara turned her face toward him. "He met him?" _He never told me, but then again there are probably many other spirits he has met but never said anything about…_

"He never told you? The Blue Spirit saved his life once, you know." Zuko smirked at Katara's expression. He found it amusing how Katara believed him, when it was only Zuko taking up the role of the Blue Spirit as his persona. But it was a long time ago the last time he had seen that spirit mask, and the Blue Spirit was long behind him, probably hundreds of feet underwater at the bottom of Lake Laogai. Only the history remains now, and the people only think the Blue Spirit ever roams around the premises thanks to Zuko's little trips, hunting down the Avatar. He thanked Agni that only Zhao actually put the pieces together and figured out the Blue Spirit was him—but La took care of him after all, even if it was just for revenge for killing Tui's physical form, rather than for Zuko's sake.

"He likes to roam the earth during the solstice, so if you see him don't be shy."

Katara nodded, and Zuko straightened his back with a smile.

They continued their walk in silence, leaving the tragic play of Agni and his unrequited love behind.

"Speaking of Aang," Zuko started. "How are you guys doing?"

The Waterbender knew Zuko wasn't necessarily asking about their wellbeing, but about their relationship. Katara's face blushed; a rosy pink brushing her cheeks. "Good," she replied. What else was there to say?

"No engagement yet?"

She looked at him and frowned. "Who said anything about an engagement?"

Zuko shrugged. "Dunno. Just asking," he paused. "You know, Aang really loves you."

"Hm?" she asked, not paying attention to the Firebender, but to one of the vendor's carts with authentic Fire Nation jewelry. "Oh yeah, of course."

Zuko studied her features, and watched her as she observed the vendor's cart of the festival's beaded jewelry. "You love Aang, don't you?"

Katara looked up, and stared into Zuko's amber eyes. She didn't have to think too long about it; after all Aang had been with her for so long, and she feels an attachment to the Airbender. "Yeah, I do."

They stood there in silence as the capital buzzed around them, until Zuko looked away and smiled. "Hey, Toph."

The Waterbender looked to where Zuko was referring to, and watched as Toph and Aang headed their way with several bags in their hands.

Toph was in the same dressings as Katara; the only difference was she wore crimson sweat pants that reached her shins, and the pattern on her top. Her hair was up and pushed back from her face as it was before, and her feet her bare like they always were. A single gold chain with small rubies embedded in them surrounded her neck, long enough to reach her stomach.

Aang supported his arrow on his forehead like he usually does in public events now that the war was over. He didn't wear any festival jewelry except for gold bands around his biceps, and he wore something quite similar to Zuko except Aang supported a tunic.

"Where'd Sokka go?" Katara asked as the pair approached.

"He met up with Suki and they went back to the palace to, er—"

"Right, right, yes of course." Katara said quickly, waving her hand away. She desperately tried to avoid the subject of their idea of "fun".

Zuko and Aang exchanged bows, and made a fist with one hand while the other lay upon it vertically.

"I was just seeing her to that she got to you safely." Zuko directed to Aang.

"Thanks Zuko, especially since she drank all that sake." Aang laughed.

Katara's face blushed, and Zuko managed a small smile.

"Come on Toph, I'll get you some fire flakes." Zuko held out an arm, and Toph took it, leaving Katara and Aang. Aang smiled up at Katara and slipped his hand into hers, and he led her further into the festival.

They walked on in the opposite direction for a while, and then Aang suddenly stopped in his tracks while looking down at his bags. He rummaged through them and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I think Toph has one of my bags," he frowned, and he looked up at Katara and smiled. "I'll be right back." He kissed her softly on the lips before he parted, and he started down the direction they came.

Katara looked around again, observing as a merchant cooked fried dough and sprinkled some sugar on top before serving to a young boy.

"Ah! You there!" she heard from behind her.

She turned to see an old woman sitting at a table with a crystal ball and a stack of cards lying faced down. The old woman was dressed in a red cloak, with several beads and tassels attached to the end of the cloak. She grinned her rather crooked smile at the Waterbender, and she offered a hand to the seat across from her.

Katara hesitated; did she have to pay? But she still loved fortune telling all the same, and she vaguely remembered Aunt Wu and her predictions.

She approached the old woman, and she took the seat across from her. The woman took her cards and shuffled them, not paying attention to Katara at all.

"That Airbender is some character," she finally said. Her voice was raspy as if she spent most of her free time taking drags from pipes of tobacco. Her old hands worked slowly on the deck of cards, and Katara watched as she shuffled the deck.

"But the stars have different plans, Kawa."

Katara frowned at the fortune teller._ Kawa?_

"I'm sorry?"

"Keep this up, and you will break the poor boys heart. You need a man of passion, not peace. You are one with the water, which is already consistent with peace." The women looked up at Katara and smiled maliciously. "You need a man with _fire._"

"Aang is passionate—"

"But he is not written in your future." She paused at Katara's expression of confusion and anger. "The spirits have chosen the fate of the world and the people in it for centuries. The stars are always changing, but yours and that Firebender's has been set in stone since the beginning of time." She smiled at Katara's frown. "You feel an attachment to the Airbender, but weather it's what you want or not your fate with the Firebender is tied, and cannot be untangled. You feel obligated to stay with the Airbender, but you do not feel anything for him. You love him, but you will never be _in_ love him—and you will never want more than what there is now. Either way—weather you like it or not—weather you leave him or not—you eventually will, and you will break his heart."

The Waterbender was taken back. How could this woman say such a thing? How could she think so much less of Katara then she is?

"You're wrong." She said finally. "I love Aang. I love everything about him, he is a great person, and wonderful Airbender and he deserves the best in his life. He deserves everything he wants." Katara said angrily obviously offended, and the old women shook her head at her.

"I am a seer, and I know what the spirits are up to, and more importantly I know what you want, Kawa."

Katara shook her head, "Why do you keep calling me Kawa?" She remembered the legend of Agni, and the waterbending maiden Kawa that became the flowing rivers. Could it just be because Katara was a Waterbender? And what is all this talk about fate?

The women smiled at Katara, rotten teeth hidden behind withered lips. "Agni is stirring up trouble, Kawa. He has many spirits on his side, gathering against you and he is stirring up a war. Be careful who you trust, and look after Pavaka—he can be very foolish."

"_Pavaka?"_ Katara repeated bewildered. What was this woman on about?

"Agni is angered. But that will not stop you from your tied fate. The Airbender's heart will be broken, and you will leave him. He does not satisfy you, and we both know that."

Katara's jaw tensed and she stood up nosily. "I'll be leaving now," and she shuffled away from the table.

"Kawa!" the woman called, and Katara turned to face her.

"Pay attention to your visions and dreams," she warned. "They aren't always what they seem. And whatever happens, it was meant to be."

Katara stared at the woman as she shared her premonition with an expressionless face.

_She has to be crazy._

And she turned on her heel.

Why would she leave Aang? And for Zuko at that matter—if that's who she was referring to. And who was this Pavaka person?

"_You feel an attachment to the Airbender, but weather it's what you want or not your fate with the Firebender is tied, and cannot be untangled. You feel obligated to stay with the Airbender, but you do not feel anything for him. You love him, but you will never be in love him—and you will never want more than what there is now. Either way—weather you like it or not—weather you leave him or not—you eventually will, and you will break his heart."_

Her hands clenched at her sides. She walked in the direction she came, and she bustled by people with tears in her eyes. Someone caught her by the arm, and hoping to see Aang, she saw Zuko instead.

He gripped her arm softly, and studied her. When he saw her eyes sparkling with tears, he frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said nastily, snatched her arm away from his grip.

"Katara," Zuko started, stepping closer to the Waterbender. Katara tried to hide her pinked face, and she looked down to the ground. Zuko pulled her face up, his hand under her chin and he met her eyes. The blue pools twinkled, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Did something happen with Aang?"

She pushed herself away from him and she glared at him. "The people in this damn nation needs more help than I thought." And she went to storm off, but Zuko caught her by her wrist.

"Katara, what are you talking about?"

She looked at him angrily and as they made eye contact, staring into his amber eyes, her anger twisted until her stomach felt that familiar pull. Katara sighed.

"That—that old gypsy women! She's crazy, Zuko. She's—"

Zuko chuckled to himself before laughing out loud, clenching his stomach. Katara watched him with wide eyes, confusion and anger rising in her features. She frowned at him.

"And what's so funny, you jerk?"

"Katara, relax." Zuko managed to say through fits of laughter. "It's a festival. Everyone will do anything to get attention and money. Besides, she probably took a hit at the sake."

"Zuko," she grabbed him by his wrist, and forced him to look at her. "She kept calling me Kawa."

He cocked his head to the side and laughed. "The river spirit?"

"She kept talking about Agni, and how the spirits have something written in the stars for us." She paused as she blushed. "About _us_, Zuko." She repeated.

His eye brow furrowed and he laughed. "She probably saw us together—and besides, it's obvious you're a Waterbender with those eyes." He poked her in the middle of her forehead. Katara blinked slowly, and swatted his hand away; reacting poorly.

"Zuko, stop it! Promise me you won't go talk to her!"

Zuko waved his hand away. "You need to relax, Katara! It's all fun and games, right?" he smiled at her and Katara sighed in defeat.

_This is no use…_

"Hey look, Aang is over there. Go with him back to the palace and have a good time. Don't worry about it, okay Katara?"

Katara looked over to where he was pointing to and spotted Aang at a table getting his palm read. Her heart leaped in her chest—what if this woman was telling Aang the same thing the gypsy told Katara? But this fortune teller Aang was with was younger, and Aang seemed to be smiling and blushing at her words.

"_She probably saw us together—and besides, it's obvious you're a Waterbender with those eyes."_

Katara swallowed her worry and took a deep breath.

_Maybe he is right._

* * *

Zuko kept walking absent mindedly throughout the capital. His feet seemed to move on their own, but his mind was filled with thoughts of Katara.

_She seemed so scared_, he thought. _But why would she be startled by hearing about us? And why was she going on about Kawa and Agni?_

"Pavaka,"

"Hm?" Zuko turned and spotted an old woman sitting at a table in one of the corners. She smiled at him, rotten teeth behind her wrinkled lips.

"Come take a seat, Pavaka."

Zuko frowned at her. "Pavaka?" he said curiously walking toward her.

The woman nodded as her smile widened. Zuko stood next to the chair on the opposite side of the table, and cocked his head at the gypsy. She shook her head at the Fire Lord.

"Agni is not so pleased with you Pavaka." She started, shaking her head at him. "He has many spirits up against you. Not everywhere is safe. Remember that when you leave on your journey."

Shock rose up in Zuko's stomach and settled in his throat.

_How could she have known I was leaving the capital? Why is she calling me Pavaka?_

"How—" he stammered, but the woman just kept smiling at him.

"I am a seer, Pavaka as I told your friend earlier. You and Kawa will soon be too, so to speak. Take care of her, and pay close attention to your visions, Pavaka. It will all be clear soon—the solstice is approaching."

He turned to leave, a frown plastered on his face.

"Ah, and Pavaka?" she called from behind her. The capital started buzzing, the fireworks in full bloom now as the festival came to close to a close.

"Try to keep the firebending to a minimum, eh? You might want to use those blades you've kept on the wall for years."

_The duel blades… on the wall… left for years? _

"Right. Have a good night."

He turned his back on her, leaving the gypsy smiling to herself, shuffling her deck of cards as the sky was lit up with fireworks and the people of the Fire Nation buzzed around. A play of a Waterbending maiden and a fire spirit was in progress a few feet away from the gypsy's table and the women frowned bitterly at the tragedy.

"It cannot be stopped. You mustn't fail, Pavaka. You aren't as arrogant as your father." She muttered to herself.

She watched as a masked figure swept the Waterbending maiden off her feet and dashed away, and the seer sighed. "You're visions are important—without them, you will not know who you are and the danger you are in." She picked up her deck of cards and stashed them in her pocket with a sigh. "Pavamana is as arrogant as Agni, possibly even more self-centered. He believes he cannot fail, but we will be watching over the both of you, Pavaka. Both of you, until the final battle."

Glancing over at her crystal ball, she sighed once more as if the burden of a thousand years was bestowed on her shoulders. She collected the object in her hand and walked off into the crowd, leaving her table vacant.


	6. Chapter 6: The Boy with Gold Eyes

**Authors Note: once again i have motified this chapter to match the Hindu mythology. Apparently, Indra was not the Sun God. So that is changed lol. i hope this is the last time i will touch this chapter because i'm so tired of changing it xD **

**i do not own any characters in this; all characters either belong to Avatar the Last Airbender, or Hindu/Indian Religion. No copyright infrigement intended.**

* * *

An eerie orange glow illuminated the outstretch of territory, and an immense heat surrounded the Spirit World with distress. The Spirit World was restless—many spirits stirred with uneasiness and called out into the void, echoing throughout the clearing. Some spirits escaped into the physical realm through the hallow door frame that was often used, and others simply melted through trees and they found themselves in forests of the Physical World. The spirits that remained stood around lazily from the heat, humidity slowing them down, or they simply just slept throughout the endless summer days.

The Fire Spirit sat on his throne, rings of fire circling around his form. A golden stature towered above him, making the Fire Spirit seem small but Agni kept his pride up all the same.

The golden form eyed the Fire Spirit crossly. "What is it Agni?" his voice etched with annoyance echoed throughout the palace. "To bother me on such an occasion like this?"

Agni shifted in his seat, and he slouched while studying the nails on one of his many hands briefly. "I want you to track someone, Surya. You of all spirits have the power to look down upon earth."

"Indeed," the golden spirit replied. "But why should I have to be bestowed with a task my fellow Veda should do all on his leisurely time?"

One of Agni's faces frowned, and after scolding his twin he straightened in his seat. "You are the Sun Spirit." He retorted as if it wasn't obvious.

The Sun Spirit nodded. "I don't need to be pestered with. If it is the Blue Spirit you desire, you would sense him if he uses his bending. You don't need me to figure out his whereabouts. It is not my place to help you kill your troubled son and to get involved in which Indra stirs. He already feels a war approaching. "

The Fire Spirit's eyes narrowed. He formed a flame in one of his many hands were it burned brightly and steadily.

"He is your son," Surya spoke as Agni studied the flame. "You'll be able to feel his omniscient power above all humans."

Silence broke into the palace as Agni studied his flame, and Surya narrowed his gold eyes. "Perhaps you are just inflating this quarrel. I do not see the need when you and La have already called truce."

The Fire Spirit looked up at the Sun Spirit's indication and frowned. "Do not be absurd, Surya. La turned my own son, my first born and heir to the throne, against me." And he stared into his orange flame tickling at his fingers. "Perhaps that is why he stepped down, and let Pavamana be the next heir." The god wondered to himself, speaking a loud. Surya just simply stared with indifference in his eyes.

But the Fire Spirit smiled—two pairs of lips curling into a Cheshire smile with pointed teeth. "Yes, but Pavamana is no fool and he will prevail. He will make his father very proud indeed."

Agni's two pairs of lips formed a smirk, but quickly fell and he frowned smugly into the flame that burned in his hand. He flicked his hand away, the fire extinguishing and he yelled aloud restlessly.

"Damn Yama! He is assigned with the task of keeping complete records of actions of human beings on earth, yet he refuses my offers with an excuse of neutrality!" he spat bitterly. How would Pavamana even be able to find Pavaka? Pavaka could have chosen any single person on the face of the earth! And if he chosen a bender, it would still be difficult to identify him without guidance. If only Yama would have just accepted his proposal and just at _least_ informed him of the human host Pavaka chose—it would have made things easy. Or even if he just have told him where the host was residing—that would have been _much_ easier instead.

Surya stared at the Fire Spirit with apathy, although there was a red glint in his eyes as if he was itching for a war to occur. "It should matter not; the solstice is approaching quickly and Pavaka would have found a host by then. Once the spirit has settled and the human form accepted the specter, all traces of Pavaka's human host should vanish. You would not be able to trace him, for he will be a solid spirit—no longer a human. Not even Yama, spirit of the underworld, will be able to find him."

"What happens if the host doesn't accept the spirit?"

"The human will die, along with Pavaka."

The Fire Spirit grinned at this, but it vanished as quickly as it came. "And if it accepts it?"

Surya peered at the spirit, delaying his answer. He was annoyed that he was being bothered for this when he knew how short tempered the Fire Spirit was. But he answered anyway, Surya was the Sun Spirit and maintains the solstice as it approached each year.

"Then you need Pavamana more than ever."

Agni's frowned, and he scowled at the golden spirit. His red faces darkened, and an aurora of repugnance pasted over his plump faces. "How long until the solstice?"

Surya's eyes narrowed and he looked out into the void of the clearing. "Only minutes."

A distressed yell echoed through the Spirit World as the Fire Spirit felt cheated at his own game, against the race between his son. Although this was true, it mattered not—Pavamana at least would not fail.

Agni was sure of it.

* * *

Katara walked down the corridor back toward the east wing.

_ "Meet me back in my room, okay?" Aang whispered into her ear, a smirk painted on his face. He kissed her neck, and his lips lingered there for a moment. She felt her stomach flutter, and her thighs quivered at the realization that tonight would lift a great weight off her shoulders._

She sighed at the thought, but she couldn't let what the gypsy foresaw escape her mind. The Waterbender's thoughts of fate and destiny clouded her mind and on the way toward the end of the corridor, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry," Katara started, gripping the women's arms in front of her.

Katara noticed her jet black hair and her pale, dead expression. It was a wonder she's just seeing her now at this time of night.

Mai brushed off her robes. "Just fine," she said in her monotone. Katara looked down at the pale women and noticed she wasn't wearing anything remotely close to anything resembling the Fire Festival. She wore the same robes she always wore, and Katara frowned at this.

"Have you seen Zuko?" Mai asked, looking up at Katara.

The Waterbender opened her mouth to answer, but she stopped herself.

"_Actually, I'm more like a king now, you know."_

_ "Don't you have to be married for that?" Katara pointed out, a victory smirk plastered on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest as the silence set in._

_ Zuko looked at her, his expression suddenly becoming blank. But his lips soon started to curl, and he chuckled._

_ "That's right."_

_ "You don't love her, do you?"_

_ Zuko didn't respond, instead he looked down at his palms._

Katara hesitated and then she finally decided to shake her head, "He went off the last time I saw him."

At least it wasn't a complete lie. Actually—it was the whole truth. She hasn't even seen Zuko since he ran off and she joined Aang.

Mai's face fell and she blinked indifferently at her before she gave Katara a weak smile. "Thanks. See you in the morning." And she turned on her heel, heading back toward the corridor in which she came, leaving Katara in the dark corridor alone once more. Katara watched as she left, and she couldn't help but to watch with slight pity.

Despite the fact she ran into Mai, Katara made her way to continue to the east wing where her room along with Aang's resided. She walked along the dark corridor, her footsteps echoing throughout the palace.

A shimmer of golden light caught the corner of her eye, and she turned just in time to spot a young boy—most likely at the age of six—run up the corridor from behind her. He wore a red tribal outfit that reminded Katara of the clothing of the Fire Festival. But what had caught her attention the most was that the boy glistened in the darkness—he had a glow around him, almost a golden aurora. His skin was fair; with ebony hair as far as Katara could tell with how fast he ran past. He giggled loudly, as if he was playing a game of Tag and was being chased down—with that surge of thrill running through your veins that you cannot help but to laugh.

Her dark eye brows knitted together, and for a brief moment she thought of chasing after the boy. But the Waterbender dismissed her mind of such thoughts and kept walking forward, shaking her head. She needn't to be bothered, the only thing she worried about at the moment was getting to Aang's room where they could er—_spend time together_. But the fact that Mai had mentioned Zuko and that he was nowhere to be seen bothered her. Where was he anyway? The last she had seen him was when she bumped into him trying to get back to Aang during the Festival…

Giggles broke through the hall once more, and Katara stopped in her tracks to look up. She spotted the same mass of ebony hair—the little boy running ahead of her and down the corridor. He briefly looked back to her, and his golden eyes—hinted with red—shimmered at her in the torch light. This time Katara didn't hesitate—and she ran off to catch up with him.

She ran behind him, the boy several feet ahead of her. For a young boy, he could run. Katara was several feet behind him trying to catch up, but to her dismay he was already turning the corner, giggling childishly as Katara struggled to keep up.

When she turned the corner, she was hit face first into a bare chest. The man she had bumped into let out a heave of breath, for Katara had knocked the wind right out of him and Katara fell right into his arms.

"Agni Katara, what are you running for?" Zuko asked slightly gasping for breath, and he helped straighten Katara up by grabbing her by the waist. It seemed he just got back from the Festival—his breath smelt faintly of sake and red was smudged messily across his mouth and lips, giving the impression he was kissing a geisha only moments before.

"Did you see him?" Katara asked, ignoring Zuko and looking over his shoulder. She inspected the corridor and when she found no boys in sight, she returned her gaze toward Zuko's face.

Zuko frowned at her, confusion rising up in his features. "Who?"

"The little boy, he just ran past—"

"What little boy?"

"The little boy, he was about five or six and he—" Katara stopped herself and frowned at Zuko. She studied his eyes—the eyes that looked quite the same to the little boy as he laughed at her from down the corridor, as if she would never catch him. The only difference was that tiny hint of crimson, but otherwise they were the same.

"He looked a lot like you." She said finally.

Does Zuko have any younger siblings apart from Azula?

No, Katara finally decided. That was impossible—Zuko's mother has been missing for thirteen years, and Ozai has been imprisoned for only four. The possibility was absurd.

Zuko's eyes narrowed in confusion and he looked up at Katara as if she had three heads. "Katara, no one ran down this corridor. I only bumped into you. I only saw you, no one else."

Katara frowned. She most certainly saw the boy. And she most certainly did _hear_ him. If she concentrated hard enough, she could still hear his laughter ringing in her ears.

"That's impossible," Katara decided.

"Besides, there are hardly any people in this palace, never mind children."

"Well then maybe it was a peasant."

"Katara," Zuko said slowly, gently gripping her shoulders. "No one could've gotten past the gates. The only person I saw was you and besides, there's only one way down this corridor."

The Waterbender stared into Zuko's amber eyes, recalling the little boy she had just seen. And she definitely did see him.

She averted her gaze and stared blankly down at his chest.

Zuko watched her, his confusion fading and amusement suddenly starting to glisten in his eyes, and he chuckled at her. "I think someone took a hit at the sake again," he chortled in a sing-song like voice, and he poked her between the eyes. Katara didn't move, but continued to stare blankly at Zuko's chest, clearly in deep thought.

The Firelord frowned at her. "Or maybe it was the opium." And he waved a hand in front of her face. Katara noticed, and scowled at him as she waved his hand away from her face.

"I didn't take either. I know what I saw. Perhaps you were a little too dazed to notice." She spat, referring to the red lipstick that was smeared across his face.

He straightened up at her sternness, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms over his chest. Zuko immediately spotted her bitterness in an instant, and frankly it was a bit reassuring. He vaguely remembered a time when she was so harsh. And the only memory that struck a chord in his mind was back when he first joined Aang and she was the only one who disapproved of him. When he unpacked his few belongings, and looked up to see her leaning in the doorway of his new so called room. Her blue eyes threw daggers at him across the room, and her voice was in a low growl.

_"You might have everyone else here believing your 'transformation'. But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past."_

_And she stopped herself, just to walk up to him and lean forward ever so threatening. Her face so close to his—and he remembered smelling her scent of panda lilies and sea spray. He was bewildered how something that can smell so exotic can be so fierce. Although her pretty face was contorted into a venomous scowl, he couldn't help it at that moment to feel slightly—excited? She was so fiery…_

"_So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think that you might hurt Aang—and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. Permanently."_

Katara spotted the smirk that slowly spread across his pale face. She inhaled slowly, and her face fell. "You know you shouldn't be doing that." She said calmly, clearly feeling bad about her sudden outburst.

Zuko's arms fell, and one hand came up to rub the back of his neck. He huffed out, his cheeks briefly puffing up, then he breathed out and his cheeks returned hallow. He pursed his tinted red lips. "I know."

Yet regret was clearly absent.

"Mai might find out."

"But you won't tell her, now would you?" he said playfully leaning forward with a wink, but Katara just stared at him blankly.

She didn't respond to his question.

"Mai was looking for you." She said instead.

Zuko's playful smirk fell, and he looked away with a bit of annoyance written on every aspect of his appearance. He rubbed the side of his face, smearing the red tribal paint in the process. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He frowned at the plainness present in her voice. They gazed at each other in silence for what seemed like forever, until Katara bended water from the moisture of the air and soon she had a small disc of water.

"We'll have to clean you off before she sees you."

And she approached him, her face deathly too close to his. He felt her breath on him, and vice versa. Her long, thin fingers coated themselves in the water and Katara raised them to Zuko's lips. The contact of her cold fingers to his lips—touching and brushing over—it made him blush.

_Blush?_ What was he, sixteen? There he was, the twenty one year old Firelord and he was _blushing_? No, he can't be blushing; his body temperature is simply increasing with the rising of the sun. Yes, that was it. He was completely confident it was because of the sun rising.

At least he _almost_ believed it until he realized the sun doesn't rise until at least three more hours.

_Dammit._

But Zuko enjoyed it all the same. Katara's fingers were thin, cool, and gentle. And he briefly wondered if the rest of her body was this cool, or if it was just her bending at its best. But as her fingers brushed over and over, his breathing hitched and his pale face flushed.

_Damn you, Agni…_

Katara's fingers brushed over his lips, slowly washing away the red lipstick. She never noticed how soft his lips looked and how full they were—and they even felt smooth and soft. She thought of what Zuko's lips would feel like and how it would feel to kiss him, and she briefly wondered if with lips like these if Zuko was a good kisser or not.

But what came next was like a scene was playing inside her head on fast forward—Zuko was on top of her, his chest bare and he was kissing her fiercely. She was also bare, only her nether bindings covering below her hips. One of Zuko's hands was twisted in her hair, gripping a hand full and pulling her neck closer for more, closing every gap there was between them. The other hand was grabbing at her bottom—traveling down her legs, then slowly back up to her thighs, then grabbed a hand full of her backside—repeat. Something was poking at her thigh as he kissed her hungrily, but she didn't protest. Katara let him kiss her—and she let him touch her. Her hands slid down his toned abs from vigorous training sessions, and her nails scratched at the pale flesh of his back, marking his shoulder blades. A moan escaped her lips as he nibbled at her neck, and she felt a hot moisture rise up between her legs. The bitter sweet smell of want and sweat filled the air, and Zuko pulled back from her neck to look into her lustful eyes. His face looked smooth and flawless—a true creation of beauty. Katara looked up at the scar-less Zuko while his body shimmered with a golden glow. His eyes hinted the slightest red in his amber eyes, but Katara smiled as if she seen this all before—as if it was normal.

Once she pulled her fingers away from his lips, the scene vanished.

Katara was left there; her arms slacked at her sides with redness rising up in her face. Her ears were burning, leaving her to stare directly at Zuko's lips which were now wiped clean—pale as always.

"Are… you okay? You looked flustered." Zuko went to put a hand on her forehead, but Katara waved his hand away nervously.

"Er—fine, fine."

_Where in the world did that come from?_

And why did it feel so real? It felt so… arousing.

"Did I turn you on?" he asked suddenly, and the redness in Katara's cheeks deepened.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest once more and looked down at her. He tried to meet her eyes, but Katara avoided eye contact. He moved where ever her eyes gazed, but Katara continued to ignore his gaze in which she just averted her eyes somewhere else. Zuko continued and tried to get her to look at him, but when the cycle just repeated, he laughed at her.

"Wow! What's up with you all of a sudden?"

She frowned at him through the blush that risen up in her cheeks. "Quit it!"

Zuko's laughter boomed through the hall and fortunately for Katara, she was extremely relieved when she heard bustling coming from up the corridor. She looked past Zuko's shoulder in time to spot a very cheerful looking Iroh and Mai slouching at his side walking toward them.

"Ah! There you are, Nephew!"

Zuko turned as the two approached them, and his smile fell by a fraction. "Uncle," he started, but his voice faltered.

With a goblet of sake in his hands, Iroh's laughter echoed throughout the corridor. "Ah, Nephew you seem more mirthful then you have in days! It must be because Miss Katara is here," his words slurred slightly, and the three that stood with the old man came to the realization that he was indeed drunk. Although this was the case, Mai eyed Zuko skeptically, and Katara noticed the blush that brushed over his pale face.

"_You seem more mirthful then you have in days—because Miss Katara is here."_

Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Uncle, perhaps I should take you to your bed chamber," Zuko trailed off, but Iroh just chuckled at him.

"No need, Nephew! I will continue to join the guards, to toast to the spirits!" and he walked off the way he came, singing loudly throughout the corridors.

The trio watched as the old man staggered off, knowing he will be safe. There was occasions where Iroh got drunk but they were too busy to help the old man. But Iroh was a strong Firebender, and they all knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself when it came down to it. It was not that they neglected the old man, it was just simple facts. Plus, Iroh hates it when they come and help him with good intentions—he thinks it's because the man is old that they feel the need to look after him. And after a while of him bickering to let him do things on his own, the youngsters let him be. Although, Zuko looked after Iroh in any way that he could, even though Iroh nagged at him not to, Zuko always attempted even if he knew the answer.

Mai gripped Zuko's wrist and squeezed slightly. He glanced at her and got the hint, smiling over to Katara.

"Well, see you in the morning." He grinned at her and Katara stared blankly at the Firelord. Although he smiled at her, Katara could tell it was fake and forced. She noticed the tight grip around Zuko's wrist, and then averted her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Sure, see you guys." And she turned on her heel, and started down the corridor she had ran up and bumped into Zuko while chasing the little boy that no one saw but her.

When she got to Aang's room, he was pulling off his tunic and revealed his bare chest. He stood in his sweat pants and when he heard the door close behind Katara, he turned and grinned at her.

"There you are," he said as he approached her. He grabbed her by her waist with one hand, and the other traveled up to her jaw.

"It's about time you got here," and the Airbender kissed her kindly, holding her close to his own body. For a teenager younger than her, Aang had a strong grip and he led them over to the bed.

Although Katara kissed him back and helped him as he removed her clothes, her mind was foggy with the words of the gypsy from the Festival.

"_You feel an attachment to the Airbender, but weather it's what you want or not your fate with the Firebender is tied, and cannot be untangled. You feel obligated to stay with the Airbender, but you do not feel anything for him. You love him, but you will never be in love him—and you will never want more than what there is now. Either way—weather you like it or not—weather you leave him or not—you eventually will, and you will break his heart."_

Aang kissed her stomach, his mouth moving swiftly from her chest downward. But her mind wasn't completely in the moment, and instead she thought about a little boy with golden eyes. The boy in the corridor—something that only she saw—the gypsy even said something about her seeing things, about her becoming a seer, but something a bit more complex.

"_Pay attention to your visions and dreams," she warned. "They aren't always what they seem. And whatever happens, it was meant to be." _

* * *

Mai and Zuko walked down the corridor in silence, walking in the direction of their bed chamber. She held onto his hand as they walked, and their footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Laughter broke out from behind them, and Zuko turned abruptly to the sound.

A little boy with ebony hair grinned at the Firelord from down the hall that Katara strolled down. The boys eyes glistened with gold tinted with red, and he smiled a cynical grin—mocking him. Then the boy darted down the corridor, and Zuko was left to frown at the boy.

Mai noticed Zuko's abrupt stop, and turned to see him staring down an empty corridor. "Zuko?"

"Did you…" he stopped, recalling what Katara had been going on about.

"_Did you see him?" Katara asked, ignoring Zuko and looking over his shoulder. She inspected the corridor and with an unsatisfied expression, she returned her gaze toward Zuko's face._

_ He frowned at her. "Who?"_

_ "The little boy, he just ran past—"_

_ "What little boy?"_

_ "The little boy, he was about five or six and he—" Katara stopped herself and frowned at Zuko. "He looked a lot like you." She said finally._

He stopped himself.

Katara had seen him at that moment—someone he didn't see. And now finally Zuko was seeing this boy? If Katara truly did see him, what was the excuse of Zuko not even noticing him? He had to see him run past—there was only one way down this corridor, yet the corridor was empty when Zuko walked down it when he bumped into her.

"Did you hear something?" Mai asked finally, breaking the silence.

"_I am a seer, Pavaka as I told your friend earlier. You and Kawa will soon be too, so to speak. Take care of her, and pay close attention to your visions, Pavaka. It will all be clear soon—the solstice is approaching." _

"No," he turned to her and flashed a forced smile. He brought up his free hand to her hair, and combed his fingers through her silky inky hair. He leaned in close to her, and slowly kissed her jaw line. His lips gradually traveled down to her neck, where he gently bit and sucked at the pale flesh and the two, entangled in each other's arms, slowly wandered down the dead end of the hallway—the two double doors that was the royal bed chamber.

The night was filled with sweet kisses, bodies touching and seductive moans, waiting for the sun to rise—waiting for the Sun Spirit to return to light up the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Pavaka's First Vision

**Authors Note: this is late because my computer recently crashed, and i've been slaving over the computer to finish it lol. cross your fingers that the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. anywho, the previous chapter has been rivised multiple times and i have finally settled on the one i have up now. i added a few things so make sure to read it to avoid confusion in the next chapters to come!**

**this chapter also contains-erm-mature content. i would say skip over it, but the spirits are in it and they go over legends and whatnot so its pretty important. all you maiko and kaang shippers might like this chapter just for unrequited fluff, if that makes sense at all xD **

**reviews please! enjoy xx**

* * *

Moans and stifled grunts filled the royal bed chamber. Red clothing dotted the solid floor boards, and some sheets and pillows were messily thrown across the room. Mai was tucked under Zuko's grip on the king size bed. He lifted her leg up slightly for a better angle, and he thrust with a moan escaping Mai's swollen lips, moistened with every kiss Zuko managed to plant on her lips—which wasn't many. Zuko rarely kissed her, only focusing on the thrusts he managed to pound into her, and he only planted kisses when Mai begged him to.

Pavaka watched from the far corner of the room, watching with promiscuous eyes. They darted from Mai's pale and exposed breasts and how they bounced slightly every time Zuko crashed into her, to Zuko as his head fell back and as he closed his eyes for moments at a time.

The spirits golden eyes flickered red, and he smirked at the two lovers.

"Such a pity," he said crossing his arms over his chest. He wore an off white suit, the creamy color blending in with his pale flesh, and his ebony hair was neatly combed back from his face—to the eyes of a woman, Pavaka was a painted picture—complete and totally ideal.

"To break up such a couple…" his voice trailed off as the two in the bed were wrapped in ecstasy.

He studied the Firebender, and he watched as Zuko was in his own world—not noticing as Mai called his name, proclaiming her love for him. He paid no mind and seemed only to focus on her nether regions—as if he just wanted to get off—as if it wasn't truly intimate—as if he was just in it for sex.

Pavaka smiled grimly at him. "I sense what you crave," he cooed. Zuko's eye's rolled back and his breathing hitched. Mai sat up, placing a gentle hand on Zuko's glistening chest to stop. He followed her lead and when she pushed him onto his back, he grabbed her by the waist and guided her down on him. She sat on his lap, her hands lying on the middle of his chest as Zuko gripped her waist tight as she bounced.

Pavaka simply watched—his gorgeous flawlessly fair skin shimmering with a dull golden glow. He approached the bed, running his fingers lightly over the head board and he watched as Zuko laid there as his head beaded with sweat and it thrashed back, his lips parting ever so slightly.

From behind the spirit, another specter emerged. She fazed through the double doors of the bed chamber and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We mustn't loiter around, Pavaka." Kawa said crossly, her tan arms crossing over the front of her white laced dress. The dress came down to her ankles and the top was cut as if it was a corset—tight fitting, with laces in the front along with a small bow. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a soft bun, and her bright blue eyes fixed themselves at the Fire Spirit's son. Pavaka turned his head to her and smiled, and then averted his gaze toward the couple as they joined.

"Well yes," and he turned to her as his gold and red eyes fixed on her. "But it is _so_ much fun."

Kawa narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled back and didn't answer.

"Do you approve of your host?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied and stepped beside the spirit and over looked the scene with her lover. "I have kept an eye on her ever since she impersonated me to help a village on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. She is fierce for a Waterbender, but she is a Waterbender none the less."

The minor Fire Spirit nodded, keeping his gaze on the scene as the pair moved on the bed.

"He is," Pavaka paused, gently biting his index finger. "Very much like myself."

Kawa turned to him, glancing at him while Pavaka studied his host. The two spirits stood there in the midst of desire, drinking it in.

Pavaka sighed. "Do you remember how we met?" He asked her, turning his head slightly to her and revealing his genuine smile of a god.

The River Spirit smiled softly back at him, her icy eyes twinkling. "How many times must we need to reminisce, my love?"

"Ah, I apologize." Pavaka grinned. "It was December, was it not? You walked out of the sea under a full moon, and studied as Tui pushed and pulled La. You did not stop until you perfected the same movements, and became the first mortal Waterbender. My father became infatuated with you, and often watched you as you practiced. Being at my father's right hand, never leaving his side I was forced to watch you as well. You were so interesting, mesmerizing as you bended your element. My father only wanted you for your beauty and the prized possession of polygamy to the first Waterbending maiden. But I was not so arrogant; your graceful movements intrigued me, what I desired most was to meet with you and study you as you bended so wondrously.

When my father had to meet with other Spirits at a council meeting, I slipped away from the palace. I was eager to get to you, but the shore you resided on was not a simple journey that a prince was used to. I stumbled upon an open clearing of water, tired with doubts of hope. Then I heard a voice—soft and gentle, and when I looked into the water I spotted a blue mask floating on the surface, drifting toward the shore."

The minor Fire Spirit paused, pulling a blue mask from his back pocket. He gazed at the cerulean paint, grazing his fingertips over it softly. "That is when I realized I was chosen by La and the reason why he gave me this mask. It was because of the many encounters you had with Agni, and the many times you refused his proposal of marriage. It would have only seemed like another self-centered Fire Spirit wished to take your hand. But La knew that was not the case. So that was why he had given me this mask, and for the simple fact it would not be a benevolent sight when my father would find out about the man who had stolen his newly found love." And he smiled at her.

"I thought you were sent out to kill me when we met," Kawa laughed sweetly.

"You almost took my head with a massive ice dagger," he admitted, laughing half-heartedly with a hint of relief. "But when I informed you I had just wished to watch you, you reluctantly accepted."

"And you snuck out to meet with me ever since." The River Spirit smiled.

"And then you became as equally intrigued by me as I was intrigued by you."

"I took out your mask with a water whip," she giggled, covering her smile with her hand. "Just to see your face."

"And then you really tried to take me out with an ice dagger."

"Ah, yes but you were just so mesmerizing," she confessed. "I suppose we both fell for each other at first sight."

He nodded with grin, and then turned back to the scene. He watched as Zuko moved in a rhythm, Mai scratching at his back and digging her nails in deep into the flesh. "We both deceived our fathers in the end," he said referring to his host. "And we had created a persona with the impression of theft. But we also both fell in love with a Waterbender." He watched as Zuko closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip, letting a grunt escape his lips every now and again. "I can see it. When he closes his eyes, every touch she gives him, he only thinks of the Waterbender."

Kawa turned to her attention toward the bed and nodded. "Indeed. Emotions are brewing in my host's heart. She wants to deny it with the Airbender taking his place as a lover. It happens to be a pain; she is stubborn for a Waterbender."

"That is good."

"Perhaps, but she will not be hesitant once the change has happened. She will try to resist, deeming the Airbender her only love but I indeed see fire that cannot be ignored."

Pavaka chuckled, "Fire indeed." And his golden gaze softened as he watched her, and he went to hold her hand in his but only fazed through.

"So sullen it is, how I long to touch you again. So dear to my heart..." And he held the back of his hand almost to her cheek. Kawa closed her eyes although contact was absent.

"I make my leave here, and when we meet again we will both live anew." The River Spirit blew a kiss and as Pavaka made an attempt to catch it, she slipped through the wall into the next room.

The sound of a woman's moan made the spirit turn, and he chuckled at the sight. "You are very cruel toying with a girl like that," he commented the groaning Firebender, but of course the Spirit knew he couldn't hear him. "It is not wise to make one woman your lover when you in fact love another," the handsome spirit tut at the Firelord, and he shook his head as a smirk pulled at the spirits lips.

He leaned in close, his face only inches away from Zuko's charred ear, "And you've always desired her," he whispered. "Now, you can be with her…" flames danced around the spirits palm and he brought it up to Zuko's face.

"Forever."

And he touched Zuko's forehead, his thumb pressed at the center as orange flames casted around the spirit's hand that reached up to his wrist.

Zuko's eyes glowed gold—with hints of crimson, and his entire body radiated. His body was illuminated with gold and as the sun rose behind the maroon curtains of the bedroom, Pavaka's golden glow faded from his form and all that was left was the shimmer in his eyes. His red and amber eyes burned on brightly as his body faded, almost as if it was translucent. Pavaka's gaze turned toward the sun, and he flashed a spiteful grin.

"You have been cheated father," he said and his voice faltered as his very existence gradually lit up in flames. The blaze lit up around his feet, and started up at his waist. He turned away from the sun rise, and fixed his gaze on the Firebender as he came to a climax, a surge of pure passion and ecstasy coursing through his veins. Pavaka sensed this and chortled, the flames now licking at his neck. His eyes fainted into a grey and he stared back at Zuko, softly brushing his hand over the Firelord's flushed cheek.

"And you, my successor," he cooed as his form was already up in flames, but not a single crackle was heard. There were only reds, oranges, and yellows surrounding the Spirit yet he didn't burn; it only coated around him. "You will bear much greatness indeed. And when you wake you shall be a god."

Pavaka's being burst into flames in an instant, and his soul latched onto the being he had touched only moments before. Zuko's eye's glowed a brilliant gold and crimson for a long moment as he came to his peak and then they faded back to their original amber, and his fate was sealed.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes to find himself in a dark clearing. The stars above him filled the sky, and the full moon that lit up the night shone brightly. He observed the scenery around him; a small fire glowing faintly, and a sleeping form lied in a sleeping bag on the grass. He approached the petite sleeper from the back and he noticed the silky chocolate hair covering her bare back. Zuko frowned and crouched down to the sleeper that appeared to be a woman. He hesitated before pulling at her shoulder and turning her on her back. Her caramel face was smooth, thick red lines covering her eye lids, down the bridge of her cute nose, and two streaks on each cheek. His breath was caught in his throat—this woman was seriously _beautiful_. A flawless face that had an abnormal but radiate glow to her skin, and she seemed to have this type of charm. It was almost as if he was under the spell of observing a wondrous beauty, and who ever gazed upon her fell into a steadfast love. Zuko immediately noticed the resemblance of this woman to Katara, and Zuko wondered if this is what Katara would look like when she becomes older. She slowly opened her eyes, sleep clearly lifting from her. Zuko panicked slightly, trying to move away from the woman but he was glued to his place kneeling on the ground. And she looked at him with brilliant pale blue eyes, glowing faintly in the moonlight. Suddenly a spiraling darkness weighted Zuko down with a lurch, and before he knew what was happening, he was chained in a dark room; the only light was the beam of moonlight that happened to peer in from the open windows. They had no curtains and the structure of the room was all stone, and even the windows were just cut out from the Mayan stone. It was immensely warm—he could feel his top lip bead with sweat and although his chest was bare and barely wore any clothing at all—for what was left of his pants were tattered—it felt nearly impossible to breathe. It felt as if an invisible force was gripping Zuko by the neck, making his lungs heavy. Cuffs at both his wrists linked chains that were bolted to the floor, and Zuko pulled at them in confusion.

A throne sat at the other end of the room, flames of every color surrounding all sides. A plump man sat on the throne, the flames lighting up his two faces. Both his expressions were grim—his eyes were dark with malevolence and hatred. Both faces frowned, giving the impression that the pair of lips was one. Another man was kneeling at the large man's side, but Zuko couldn't see his face. His head was bowed, and all the Firelord could see was the mass of black hair that sat on his head, but he looked closely to Zuko's own age. The man in the throne stood up and walked toward the chained Firebender, and as the two faced man approached, Zuko noticed his red skin that matched the color of the flames behind the throne.

Agni smiled maliciously at him and reached out one of his many hands to touch him, his index finger touching the middle of Zuko's forehead.

As his index finger made contact, Zuko woke up with a gasp.

Mai looked at him startled as she attempted to slip on her silk rope. She furrowed her dark eyebrows at him. "Are you okay?"

Zuko, catching his breath nodded. He studied the room—the bed chamber glowed with sunlight which burst through the curtains and illuminated the room with the help of the light that came from the open balcony. He sighed with relief, placing one hand on his bare chest and the back of this other hand on his forehead.

He closed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked instead.

"Pretty early," Mai replied. "No one is up except the guards."

"The guards are always awake." He said a little bitterly. But Mai took no notice of it.

Zuko rubbed his eye absent mindedly. "So why are you up this early?"

"Iroh came in a little while before," she said finally slipping the rest of her robe on. "He looked a little distracted, like something horrible happened. He came bursting in the door right after you passed out, exclaiming to know what happened. I haven't fallen asleep since then."

Zuko frowned at the dark haired women. Iroh had never come into the royal bed chamber, and if he did it had to do with councils or letters from the Earth King. "Why, what happened?"

Mai stood up and tied her robe tightly. Her back was turned away from Zuko when she replied, "That's the thing. Nothing happened."

Her voice faltered by a centimeter and although most people would have not paid any mind to something like this, Zuko noticed it in an instant.

"What?"

When she didn't respond, Zuko blurted the only thought that came to mind; "Was I bad last night?" he asked referring to his sexual performance.

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows coming together. "What?—no of course not." And then she paused, her pale lips pursing together. "You were glowing."

He cracked a grin. "Well of course—"

"No, no." Mai interrupted, shaking her head at him. "Your whole body was literally glowing, Zuko. And," she paused once more, grazing her eyes over Zuko's body as he lied down on the bed with only thin sheets covering below the waist. "Your eyes were glowing too, gold and red."

The Firelord's eyebrows came together, but his lips cracked a smile. "Must have been a trick of the light."

"Maybe," Mai agreed, walking toward the door. "After you passed out, you were the same as always."

"Wait, passed out? I passed out?" When did this happen? Zuko openly admited to himself that the only thing he remembered last night was coming to a climax. He doesn't even remember falling asleep _or_ even hearing Iroh come into the room considering Zuko is such a light sleeper.

"Yeah," Mai said. "You kind of just passed out after you came."

Zuko's face flushed in horror. How _embarrassing_. Just the image of him coming to a climax, and then just passing out on top of her? Zuko wondered where his manhood just disappeared to, and how this was even possible. He did not consider himself conceded, but he did believe he was good in bed. _No_. That was an understatement. He was _great_ in bed. The way Mai moaned and climaxed many times in such short bursts was only one example of the women he pleased. But _this_? Zuko could not believe that this thing could happen with the sexual reputation he has.

"Er—I—" he sputtered nervously, and he ran his fingers through his hair and laughed. "How embarrassing." He admitted finally, his eyebrows furrowing briefly.

Mai eyed him and didn't respond. She approached him after a moment, and sat on the edge of the bed. She sighed and looked down at her hands sadly. "Iroh was right you know. That you've been in a better mood now that the others are here."

Zuko's eyes squinted for a moment, and then he sat up from his bed and went to fetch his pants that were located on the wardrobe, his back to her. The strip of sunlight kissed his naked body as he pulled them on. "How often do I get to see them?" he said.

"All the time." Mai replied bitterly.

Zuko sighed, annoyance present. "Aang and Suki, yes. Katara and Sokka? Not so much. Toph I only see on rare occasions." And he stopped to turn to look at her as she sat alone on the bed, his hand resting on the wardrobe. "I missed the only friends I have."

Mai narrowed her eyes and finally settled her eyes on her hands, and played with her fingers. Zuko watched her as she fidgeted in her place on the bed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair before advancing toward her. He placed his hand under her chin for her eyes to meet his.

"Go to back to sleep." He said dully.

As he turned to leave, Mai managed to catch him by the wrist. He turned to her and she silently studied him. She licked her lips and softly muttered, "Kiss me." It came out more of a plea.

Zuko hesitated before cupping Mai's cheek as she released her grip from his wrist, and he leaned over to kiss her slowly. Mai responded to his kiss by running her fingers through his messy hair and she kissed him back with longing. When Zuko pulled apart, Mai's hand ran down from his hair to the back of his neck. She gazed into his amber eyes and pursed her lips.

"Alright now?" Zuko asked and Mai's hand fell to her side. "Get some sleep," he said striding toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked as Zuko's hand caught the door.

"Sparring." He said plainly and left Mai in the bed chamber alone.

* * *

When Zuko entered the garden, he spotted Iroh sipping hot tea near the turtle duck pond. He sat peacefully on the ground in the shade, and when he spotted a shirtless Zuko from across the grounds, he settled his tea cup on the soft ground beside him. The Firelord yawned loudly, one hand coming up to quickly rub his eye and the other went up to scratch his head. The sun was out, beating down on the two Firebenders' and the air was heavy. It reminded Zuko faintly of his dream which he had completely forgot about until now. He stopped in his tracks, finding himself standing directly in front of his Uncle and frowned.

"You are early, Nephew." Iroh started, picking up his tea again and sipping it briefly before continuing. "You are usually awake after I have my morning tea."

Zuko sat down across from his Uncle and once again he rubbed a sleepy eye. "Mai said you came into our room last night."

This made Iroh pause as he went to take another sip of his tea. His parted lips came together, and he placed his tea on the soft mesh. "Yes," he said and he settled his eyes on his nephew, skimming over his form. And he paused, just looking at him and nothing more and said nothing.

"I had this weird dream last night." Zuko said breaking the silence. His eyes settled on his Uncle's tea, and took the cup in his hands. He stared down into the cup at his reflection as the _scar less face stared back at him_. Zuko almost frowned at the image, but his Uncle's voice interrupted his thoughts and the Firelord's head looked up at the old man's voice.

"Is that so?"

Zuko peered back down into the cup but only saw his reflection—_his scar set in place._ It must have been the heat getting to him. Yes, that was the only explanation and it only made sense because Zuko's throat felt tight from the heavy air and the heat wave made his brain fuzzy. _But his Uncle seemed fine. _

"Are you," Iroh started, eying Zuko through slightly squinted eyes. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah," he trailed off, frowning down at the hot tea and reluctantly handed it over to his Uncle. "Can we begin training now?"

Iroh stared blankly at him, his wise eyes peering into his mind and thoughts as he did every time something was troubling the young Firelord. Zuko noticed his Uncle's hard gaze, so he narrowed his amber eyes and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Should he really tell his Uncle about his dream? It is not as if it was important or even relevant to anything specific. Why does it matter that he was chained up in Agni's throne room with the Fire Spirit staring down hatefully at him? Or even that he saw a woman that looked just like Katara? Then a faint voice rang in Zuko's ears.

"_I am a seer, Pavaka as I told your friend earlier. You and Kawa will soon be too, so to speak. Take care of her, and pay close attention to your visions, Pavaka. It will all be clear soon—the solstice is approaching." _

There was that dream, and then that boy running around the palace that apparently only he and Katara could see. And even if he did tell his Uncle, what would he say? It was true that he was always there for Zuko when no one was, and even believed in him at a time where Zuko couldn't even believe in himself. The Firelord went to speak, and he opened his mouth but his Uncle cut him off with a sigh as he finished his cup of tea. He stood up and chuckled at his nephew with a smile.

"Now that I've finished my tea, we shall train."

_Breathe. Clear your mind. Breath. Channel your energy from the finger tips, up to the shoulder, down to the stomach, and out through the finger tips. Breath. Release. All in one quick movement. _

Zuko looked up at his Uncle from the soft ground in which he landed with a hard thud on his backside. The ground a few feet in front of him was charred in the form of a circle that Zuko happened to be standing in moments ago before his lightening turned into an explosion that blasted him off his feet. His sweatpants were burnt at the edges, and he had several scratches and burns from the many explosions he continued to make. Iroh shook his head down at the Firelord, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Your mind isn't clear." He pointed out.

"I know," Zuko said gruffly, rubbing his lower back as he made an attempt to stand on his feet.

"Your head has been clouded for quite a while, Nephew. I do hope you aren't planning something." Iroh suspiciously eyed the roughed up Firelord. Zuko only rubbed his bruised bare shoulder, his face covered in soot scrunched up in pain. He watched as his nephew once again attempted to for fill his training for the day; he inhaled deeply and exhaled shortly, raised both arms with his fingertips extended, his fingertips of his right hand traveling down to his shoulder and down into his stomach. The old man narrowed his eyes as he spotted Zuko about to perform the final movement, and he grinned by a fraction.

"Perhaps it is because Miss Katara is here."

_BOOM._

Zuko was blasted off his feet as his lightening exploded in hand. Smoke clouded the garden and he landed on his back with a loud thud causing the wind to be blown right out of him. He lied there for a moment, gasping for air and coughing uncontrollably while he gripped is shoulder.

"That's—not—funny—Uncle," he managed to gasped out through fits. Iroh's grin widened.

"I think we are done for today."

He turned his back from his nephew and started walking toward the gate inside. "Please remember to clear all thoughts before we continue tomorrow." And he peered over his shoulder at Zuko as he used his elbows to lift his upper body off the ground. "And that includes Waterbenders."

Zuko watched as his Uncle gracefully trudged off, leaving him breathing heavily on the grass. The Firelord fell back with a groan, and covered his eyes with the back of his hand as he shut them away from the sun.

_Waterbenders_.

That woman in his dream intrigued Zuko greatly. He had been thinking of her all throughout this training, wondering who exactly she was, why she looked so much like Katara, and if that even _was _Katara. Naturally it was no surprise to Zuko that his lightening wasn't cooperating because he knew perfectly well that his mind was clouded with this mysterious Waterbender. And she _had_ to be a Waterbender with such pure blue eyes like those. Although he wasn't surprised by his lightening failing greatly, no matter how hard he tried he could not get her out of his mind. The more he tried not to think about her, her face and eyes appeared in his mind tenfold.

But thinking of that woman made him think of Katara, and thinking of Katara so much like that was just _wrong_. It wasn't wrong in the sense that Zuko shouldn't be thinking of Katara at all, but it was a sin to go back to such ways back when he was sixteen.

Zuko pitched the bridge of his nose to shake out thoughts of blue eyes and when he opened his eyes, he spotted Aang leaning in the door frame in just his sweat pants eating a breakfast pastry in his hands.

"Morning, Zuko." He said before taking a bite and strolling over to where Zuko was sprawled out on the grass. With his free hand he offered the Firelord a hand to get to his feet, and Zuko took it.

"Morning," the Firebender said gruffly standing. Aang chuckled at him, eying his scratches on his arms and back and face.

"Training hard I see," he said with a laugh, and Zuko shot a fire ball at him, only for Aang to use his swift Airbending to end up on the other side of the Firelord. Aang followed as Zuko walked over to a low hanging branch, a towel hanging from it.

"Your lightening sparring went good then I suppose?"

Zuko paused and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the towel and held it in his hands, playing with the fabric. "Uh, yeah." He lied. "Uncle goes pretty tough on me. He hates to lose. But, you know, lightening," The Firebender trailed off, wishing to get off the subject. The truth was, Zuko was horrible at conjuring lightening and still in his five years of training since he was sixteen, he still fails to perfect it.

The Firelord cleared his throat loudly and before Aang could ask any more questions, he said the only thing that came to mind. "Suppose you had a good time last night," Zuko said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I guess you could say that,"

"I bet the bedroom was much more interesting than the actual festival."

Aang cracked a grin, and a tiny blush rose up in his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and his lips failed to keep straight. "Yeah, it was." And his grin lingered on his cheerful face, and he gazed somewhere off in the distance. The longer he stared, the faster his lips thinned and Aang narrowed his eyes as his arm fell to his side. Zuko stared at him curiously.

"Did something happen?"

Aang pressed his lips together. "Last night, me and Katara was—you know—going at it—and then," he paused. "It was the most curious thing. Right when she came to her climax, her eyes—"

Zuko frowned as Aang paused again, but the Airbender laughed. "It must have been a trick of the light or something."

"No," Zuko shook his head. "Tell me."

Aang narrowed his eyes again briefly before settling his grey eyes on his friend and he leaned in. "Her eyes got all trippy," he whispered although clearly no one was around.

"_Your eyes were glowing— gold and red."_

"How?"

"Her eyes started glowing blue," he said, using both his hands as an over exaggerated gesture of closing his hands into fists near his face, and then opening them firmly stretched out. "I mean, her eyes are usually this cerulean blue—but it was more like a pale baby blue, almost like the sky."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat, and flashed back to his dream as a beautiful woman looked into his amber eyes, with breathtaking pale blue eyes, glowing faintly in the moonlight. And he furrowed his only good eye brow at the Airbender.

"And then," Aang went on. "I noticed it wasn't just her eyes that were glowing. It was like her whole body was gleaming. And then she just fainted, and when she did it was like nothing happened. Her body stopped glowing and everything."

"That's… weird." _No it wasn't, Mai said the exact same thing and that woman in your dream was the exact same way. Her eyes were a sky blue and her body was glistening. You were glowing. Your eyes were glowing. You passed out like a little bitch. Katara's eyes were glowing and so was her body. She passed out in front of Aang. This women had eyes were pale like Aang described how Katara's eyes were. Her body was aglow like Aang had described Katara's body. This woman looked exactly like Katara except the red markings on her face. So what was the connection between this Waterbender and Katara? Tell Aang. Tell Aang. Tell Aang._

"I think it was just the afterglow of everything maybe," Aang said with a sigh, and then he flashed a crooked smile at Zuko.

_Tell Aang. Tell Aang. Tell Aang _now_._

"Yeah, it must have been." He hoped Aang didn't catch on to his fake laugh.

Silence set into the mood, the only sounds around them was the birds singing and the pond water moving.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Aang asked suddenly, and Zuko was slightly surprised by this sudden change of conversation, but curious to know what exactly Aang was about to tell him so he nodded.

"I really love Katara. And I've been in love with her since I first saw her." He smiled to himself, quietly reminiscing on every adventure they had experienced together. "She was the first girl I ever saw. And now that I'm with her, I don't want to lose her ever."

Zuko squinted his eyes at his friend. His heart sank tenderly as he waited for the next sentence to fall from Aang's lips. The words he had dreaded and wished he wouldn't have to hear them, not quite yet, because he knew they would still hurt even now.

"Back at the South Pole, I stared carving a betrothal necklace for her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Zuko." And Aang flashed him a confident smile as if nothing could change his mind about marrying her.

A tight grip took hold of Zuko's throat and he had to swallow hard. His chest felt as if there was a gaping hole where his heart used to be. Almost as if Aang tore at his flesh and ripped out the beating organ with his bare hands. When Aang smiled back at him—his impossibly bright smile—Zuko managed a small smile in return, a fake smile that hurt even to manage.

"That's great, Aang."

"Come on, spar with me then." And the young looking Airbender took a defensive stance that Zuko noted to be a Firebending stance and Zuko smirked through his wretchedness.

"You're on."


	8. Chapter 8: Zuko's Motives

**Authors Note: yes, I'm alive and yes, this is SO DAMN LATE. I know. BUTT has anyone gotten on pottermore? My username is StarWolfsbane33 so send me a friend request and I'll accept! :D I'm in Ravenclaw lol**

**First I would like to say that this chapter took so long to write because of the opening scene first off. This is my first time writing a fight scene. Sooo go easy on me lol. This also took long because I'm a procrastinator LOL also because I've had a bad case of writers block, so I deeply apologize.**

**Now I think there is some confusion going on: First off, in a previous chapter, readers are assuming that Zuko took lightening for Katara twice. This is not the case however. Zuko RISKED HIS LIFE for Katara twice, once by saving her from a collapsing piller in the Southern Raiders episode, and taking Azula's lightening in Sozin's Comet.**

**Second, I think some readers aren't grasping the concepts of the Spirits. Zuko and Katara are just reincarnations of Kawa and Pavaka, like how Aang is a reincarnation of all the past Avatars. They are their own person, but they posses "memories" and "certain abilities". As for if Iroh and Aang is aware of these changes within Katara and Zuko, the answer is... YOU WILL FIND OUT! **

**Please do not worry, I assure you that every question and or request in the reviews will be answered and under consideration. Be aware that I do in fact read every review, and I appreciate the feedback. Therefore, if there is something you are hoping for in this story, please review and I will consider it!**  
**Now that I have a bit more time on my hands since my summer job is over, I will (hopefully) have more time to write. Also expect more fanfictions, as I have been trolling the-site-that-must-not-be-named and been itching to write a Drarry/Dramione fic. Also with all this anime I've been watching, you should expect that as well. (*cough*DEATHNOTE*cough*) Plus for everyone who is a fan of Drapple, I'll probably be posting a oneshot for giggles.**

**enjoy xx **

**p.s., this authors note is rather long.**

* * *

Aang approached Zuko at full speed, flames licking at his fists. He charged and sent fire balls his way, but Zuko side stepped each one, dodging as he ran head first to his opponent. Zuko extended his arm, his balled fist ready to meet the side of Aang's cheek but the Airbender used his swift movements to his advantage, and with the help of his light footing he found himself stepping to Zuko's side, his back against the Firelord's shoulder. As Zuko turned, Aang sent another fire ball toward the older man's way, aiming for his face. The Firebender stuck out his hand and slashed at the fire, distinguishing its flames.

Aang flitted over a few yards away from him, the soles of his feet gentling scraping against the mesh. Zuko frowned and he spread his legs a bit farther apart, planting his feet a bit firmer on the ground. Then he charged, running at his opponent as Aang waited for the blow as he stood his ground. Zuko turned, his right leg extending to strike his jaw, flames forming and eager to meet flesh. To his dismay, Aang had caught on to Zuko's movements, using his stern Earthbending technique and he reached out grabbing Zuko's foot before it made contact.

Zuko glowered at the Airbender, eyeing his proficiency of the other elements with distaste. "That's not fair." he said from his position as his cheek was inches away from his own knee. His foot was still in his opponents grip. Aang only grinned, "Never said it was a fair fight." And with his free right hand, he collided his clenched fist right at the center of the Firebender's gut with such force that he was knocked down on his back, his breath heaving out of his lungs.

He coughed out in sputters, recollecting himself shortly before the younger man was already standing over him. Aang's stormy eyes challenged him, with his arm extended close to Zuko's nose, threatening him with flames to his face. The younger man grinned, a boyish smile laced with mock.

The Firebender did not have enough time to put much thought into his actions, and on his own accord his foot struck out, fire igniting as his foot swept across the earth casting aside Aang's grounded stance. Surprise rose up in the boy, and he fell back with a crash. Zuko rose to his feet, bringing his knees in close to his chest and then fiercely extended his long legs that he had gained air and landed on his feet. He ran in close, widening his stance and extending his fist so that it was inches away from Aang's nose, just as how Aang had had Zuko in this position only moments before.

Aang stared at the Firelord with widened grey eyes, his top lip and forehead beaded with sweat. His bare chest moved quickly, but Zuko couldn't hear Aang's heavy breathing over his own. Then Aang gave Zuko a half smile, an indication that he was beaten. Zuko went to lower his arm, but the ground beneath him struck upwards and striking him right in the center of his middle. The blow knocked all the air he had left out of him and Zuko's sore body was sent feet into the air. He landed next to the dragon fruit tree on his back with much force he coughed and gasped, and his vision clouded with black blotches.

Toph and Sokka stood in the open clearing, Toph in an obvious Earthbending stance with a smirk playing upon her face. Sokka wore his binding around his waist, a bit past his waist line exposing a tiny trail below that started below his belly button and traveled down beneath what laid below. His hair was messy, and to keep it out of his eyes he ran his fingers through the silk like strands more than usual. Toph on the other hand, was dressed in a green tunic that lay tightly against her mid-section and oak colored pants that were bluntly cut off at her calf. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun so that her pale green eyes were clearly visible.

"Are you two _jerks_ done with you _jerk_-bending?" Sokka retorted with smirk, his two hands gripping two sheathed swords and he threw one over to where Aang lied on the ground. The Airbender caught it in one hand and he gave the Water tribe Warrior a cheeky grin before using his Airbending to help himself up off the ground.

From his place on the far side of the garden next to the turtle duck pond, Zuko coughed and sputtered from his place on his back. Blood was spilling out from a gash below his cheek bone and he felt a shooting pain up in his right shoulder. Scratches and minor burns covered his body and face and now on his place on the soft mesh, still and sore, he felt that it was impossible to move and thought it just might be better to stay in this position for a while.

"Come on," he heard through a fog, and with lidded eyes he tried to focus on the face in front of him. Specks of black distorted his vision and before he could find out who the spectator was, they helped him to his feet and propped him up against the dragon fruit tree. Fingers snapped close to his face, and Zuko had to try hard to focus. The blurred face soon cleared, and he saw a picture perfect face with apple green eyes in his way.

"Jeez Sparky, I didn't know I hit you that hard." Toph said with some uneasiness, but Zuko could hear the apathy that was present. She stared at him with ambiguous eyes, not looking at him directly and her head was cocked to the side. Zuko struggled to sit up, and with some effort he managed to lean over bringing his head in his hands.

"Yeah, thanks Toph." He said dryly. The sun beat down on Zuko's bare back, and he found himself tingling with an odd burning sensation. His ears rung painfully that he couldn't even hear Aang and Sokka sparring, and he even heard Toph as if he was underwater. His hand came up to his head, and he laid it there as he blinked slowly.

Toph's eye brows came together and although she was blind, it was as if she saw right through him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not, you pummeled me to the ground." He retorted, rubbing the side of his head that was damp with sweat. The tightness around his throat seemed to close slightly again, and Zuko found it even harder to breathe. He noticed Toph's fair skin—there was no sign of perspiration, nor did Aang seem like he was breaking a sweat although they had been sparring for hours. Why was it that Zuko was the only one suffering?

"Actually," he started, swallowing hard. His gaze turned toward the two men fighting, and Zuko observed the surrounding area to make sure no one could over hear. He leaned in and spoke in a low tone, "Are you suffocating out here?" he asked suddenly.

Toph peered over his shoulder and frowned. "It's beautiful out. Are you sure you didn't catch a cold or something?"

Zuko didn't respond and he stared out to the turtle duck pond, watching as a mother duck swam with her young ducks trailing behind her. He continued to rub his head, and then traveled his hand down to the back of his neck.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Toph blinked at the Firebender before nodding slowly. "Sure."

"I had this really weird dream last night." Zuko started, bringing his knees up close to his chest. "I was in this forest and there was this girl there. She had all these red marks on her body, and her eyes were these ice blue color." He scratched his temple. "It was kinda weird to see a dark skinned girl with light eyes."

Toph's blank face melted and a smile started to pull on her lips. "You mean, you dreamt of Katara?"

Zuko's pale face flushed, and red dawning upon his cheeks. His heart thudded against his rib cage and his hand absent mindedly returned to rub the back of his sweaty neck. "Er—no, Toph—"

"I can feel your heart beat." She said matter-of-factly, her lips still curled into a smile. "Every time someone says her name when you're around, I can practically feel your heart beat all the way in the next room."

"How many times do you need to remind me?" he laughed half-heartedly, and Toph took a seat next to him with her legs crossed Indian style.

"I knew you had a thing for her since you joined the team."

"Is that so," he said dryly, although he already knew this.

Toph didn't respond, but instead she asked "You heard about her and Aang?"

Zuko paused, tightness building up in his throat, but he knew it wasn't from the heat. "Yeah," he said slowly, bringing a hand up to rub his good eye with his palm. "Yeah, he told me."

"Don't beat yourself up, buddy." Toph said with indifference.

Zuko peered beside him at the Earthbender and he pressed his lips together, but he didn't reply immediately. "Yeah, thanks for that Toph," and she offered a hand, and pulled Zuko up on his feet.

* * *

Katara stirred from the feeling of someone gently pushing her shoulders. At first she thought she was feeling a gentle push from a man's hand, musk and sea salt filling her nostrils. When she slowly opened her eyes, she spotted an orange glow coming through the window and falling upon her bed. The scent of hard working musk and the scent of the sea were replaced with a scent of cinnamon and lilacs. She turned over with sleepy eyes, and she found Suki sitting on the bed next to her smiling softly.

"Well hello there, sleepy head." She said happily.

The Waterbender pulled the sheets up to her chest, covering her breasts and she returned the smile while she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked a yawning rolling off of her tongue.

"It's evening already," Suki laughed, "You've slept all day."

"WHAAT?" Katara sat bolt upright, forgetting about covering her naked body and she looked around the lit up bedroom. From the crack in the curtain, Katara could tell the sun was steadily setting. How could she have slept this long? It was true last night was a bit tiring, but it wasn't enough to oversleep by more than twelve hours—she wasn't even sore!

Katara brought her palm up to her forehead and let it rest there for a while. Her head pulsed slightly and when she closed her eyes briefly, she remembered an image in her dream of a pale man with a smooth and handsome face with red and gold eyes. When Katara opened her eyes, Suki peered at her with a contemplative look.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Katara answered before a moment of silence. She spotted a cup of hot tea on the night stand, and when she picked it up and let the aroma fill her nostrils, she remembered the familiar scent. She picked up the cup and placed it in the palm of her hand before taking a sip.

"Ugh, is this supposed to always taste this horrible?" she asked, nose scrunched up and she coughed a little from the medicated bitterness. "I know it's supposed to help you from getting pregnant, but couldn't come in a better taste?"

When silence set in and Suki didn't reply, Katara looked up at her friend, her head cocked to the side. Suki was fixing her overly large blouse with her eyes downward, and it was apparent that she hadn't heard Katara.

The Waterbender had to clear her throat to get the Kyoshi Warriors attention.

"Hmm?" Suki asked, finally looking up, noticing the awkward tension. "Oh," and she paused before letting out a laugh that sounded forced. "Yeah, of course."

Katara arched an eyebrow at the Kyoshi Warrior, but didn't ask any more questions. She downed the hot tea and placed the empty cup on the nightstand. She figured it would just need a refill in the morning.

"Dinner is starting soon, so you might want to get dressed." She heard Suki say.

The Waterbender nodded and stood up naked, rummaging through the wardrobe in search of a dress for dinner. She eyed Suki's clothing of a shirt and pants that were probably three times her size. Instead of asking on her attire, she asked a question that she most likely already knew the answer to. "Did you have fun last night?"

Suki's expression changed from anxious to relief. A smile spread upon her face. "Yes," she said dreamily and Katara didn't even need to ask what happened that was so great, so she just chuckled instead.

"Did you get a hit on the sake? I'm pretty sure Iroh drank at least three cases." Katara laughed pulling out an azure robe. She traveled over back toward the nightstand, picking up her grandmothers betrothal necklace that was given to her mother, and she clasped it behind her neck, the carved stone lying cold against her throat.

"Sokka did," Suki laughed, a soft blush brushing upon her cheeks. "But I didn't, wasn't really in the mood for it."

Katara nodded with a smile and she grabbed a towel from the closet, wrapping it around her naked body. "I'm going to bathe, tell everyone not to start without it me?"

"I'm sure Aang would never let that happen."

With a mirroring smile, the two exited the bedchamber.

* * *

Zuko slipped his silky brown hair up into a bun, with the final touch of the Firelord crown—a flame. He wore robes of black, with crimson lining on the sleeves and collar. He stared at his reflection, the mirroring image of him from head to toe. He peered into it longer than any man should, linger his gaze over his eyes.

Amber. Just as they should be.

His scar was still intact, and there were no signs of it fading.

The Firebender snorted at the thought. Of course it would still be intact. A burn beyond third degree was far from repair. There was no repairing, no fading. Only a scar, a reminder and that was it.

A knock came from the door, and just as when Zuko turned to open it, a short ebony head slipped in. Her locks were tied into two braids, with her bangs brushed over her eyes, just as if it was four years ago it seemed. Toph was dressed in a formal Earth Nation kimono, a sea foam green with an emerald lining. The apparel looked familiar to the Firebender, and he wondered for a moment if maybe he had spotted it during his travels as a banished prince.

"Thought I'd come get you before Katara has a little too much to drink again," she smirked while leaning into the doorway. Zuko smiled with a chuckle, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"I wonder why she'd drink that much in the first place."

"Nerves," Toph retorted, dragging her bare feet across the floor to the bed. She sat gracefully and Zuko studied her figure for a brief moment, wondering how her tomboyish features were replaced with the actions of a lady—something Toph used to hate so deeply. Perhaps it was simply Toph growing up.

Silence grew thick in the air, and after a while Toph spoke, which cut the tension like a sharp knife. "So how are you taking it?"

"Taking what exactly?" he asked turning back to the mirror, making sure his crown and robes were straight and without wrinkles.

"Aang and Katara's engagement."

Zuko winced and his stomach twisted, his heart beat hitching in his chest. He turned his head to the blind Earthbender, and although he knew she couldn't see him, it was as if she could see straight into his heart. As if she saw without seeing.

He didn't answer; instead he turned back toward the mirror, looking at her through the reflection. "You already know."

She nodded, but said nothing else.

Zuko silently pondered why he had never heard anything about this engagement before. He will admit, he had heard countless times from Aang that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he did not expect it to actually _happen_. The subject was completely predictable, but the Firelord expected Aang to procrastinate as usual, and to beat himself up because of it. But did he really ask for her hand? Why didn't Katara tell him anything about it? Maybe Aang hasn't announced it yet? Does Katara even know that Aang will propose? _Does she even want to marry him?_

"_You love Aang, don't you?"_

_Katara looked up, and stared into Zuko's amber eyes. She didn't have to think too long about it; after all Aang had been with her for so long. "Yeah, I do."_

He sighed, taking a breath of distress and his eyes closed at the recollection of the conversation. He had her that day; he had her up on the balcony.

_"So I see you're wearing the clothes Uncle picked out for you."_

_ "Iroh picked this out?" Katara's hand quickly went to her breasts, covering her cleavage while the other was busy trying to cover her legs._

_ "Katara!" Zuko laughed, grabbing a hold of both her hands and holding them in his._

_ "You look fine." _

_ She looked up from her middle to his face. His face was softened with a warm smile, and their gaze was held. _

He knew for a fact that she felt something then; the way her eyes softened, her lips pursed, and her dark cheeks looked as if they were air brushed with a dusty rose. Why hadn't he done something then? And when she closed her eyes, he could have kissed her then.

But he didn't.

And again, as if the Spirits were on his side he yet again had another chance that night back in the corridors.

_And she approached him, her face deathly too close to his. He felt her breath on him, and vice versa. Her long, thin fingers coated themselves in the water and Katara raised them to Zuko's lips. The contact of her cold fingers to his lips—touching and brushing over—it made him blush. Katara's fingers were thin, cool, and gentle. And he briefly wondered if the rest of her body was this cool, or if it was just her bending at its best. But as her fingers brushed over and over, his breathing hitched and his pale face flushed._

Even now he felt a tightness forming around his heart, pins and needles spreading throughout to his fingertips and toes. Zuko groaned aloud in embarrassment, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tightly closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he eyes landed on the reflection of Toph who was picking dirt from underneath her nails, a habit she failed to have broken. Although she was not paying attention, Zuko was sure she had felt the vibration of his heart, and he silently thanked both her and Agni for Toph keeping quiet.

He studied her once more, now noticing how beautiful she really was. Her skin looked quite pale, but it looked smooth and elegant. Her body was petite, a small waist with a bit bigger than average sized breasts. She wasn't exactly his type, but if it wasn't for the sisterly bond, Toph as a mistress wouldn't be totally out of the question. She was definitely a looker, and he wondered the last time Toph had ever been intimate. A small smile crept upon his face, and he asked, "Hey, Toph, whatever happened between you and Duke?"

Toph looked up and she grimaced, pursing her lips sourly. "Eh, just didn't work out. I'm not fit for a relationship that I don't want and those can only last for so long," she paused, her eyes glancing over her feet. Then she averted her gaze, and Zuko suddenly felt her gaze was much harder on him then it was before. "You would know about that, now would you?"

Zuko frowned at her. "What?" he snapped, heat rising and annoyance building up. "Do you just want me to randomly take Katara away, forget about what Aang thinks and just have her for myself?" he paused, taking a deep breath and when he spoke again, his voice was steady and softer. "Look, I lost my chances with Katara a long time ago. You can't keep badgering me about this."

He took one last glance at her, walking over to the doors. His fingers brushed the door knob before opening it, then he wretched the door open. Holding the door open, he cleared his throat. "Come on, I don't feel like helping Sokka drag Katara to her room again. She drooled on my neck last time."

* * *

Katara left the bath in her best Water Tribe clothing—a kimono laced with various shades of blue. The robe was cut at the knee, exposing her right long and lean leg. She kept her hair dry, chocolate waves sweeping down her backside. She strolled down the empty hallways. A strand of her hair was being twirled between her fingers, a habit she adapted when she was anxious. She wondered if she was late for dinner, and this theory became more apparent as she turned the corner with her footsteps the only sound in the vacant corridor, vibrating against the walls of the palace and making her feel rather alone.

As she walked down to the dining area, she heard voices coming from the opposite hallway. The Waterbender spotted the Firelord arm and arm with the world's greatest Earthbender, and the way it looked it seemed as if Toph was embarrassing Zuko to such an extent it looked as if he was sulking. His face was red; an intense blush to his cheeks and Katara couldn't help but to laugh aloud.

The two heads turned at the sound of her laughter, and Katara approached the pair with a smirk tugging at her lips. Zuko's eyes seemed to lighten up, and a grin creeped upon her face.

"I'm not late am I?" she jested, folding her hands in her front.

"Not at all, _Miss_ Katara," Zuko extended his free arm, signaling Katara to take it. She beamed at him and happily took his arm with a laugh. "It is always a pleasure." He added.

"Oh, it better be your pleasure." Toph piped up, and the three voices of laughter broke through the palace.

"Why thank you,_ Firelord_ Zuko."

With Toph attached on his right and Katara on his left, Zuko entered the dining hall. The table was packed, several conversations happening and a few seized when the double doors sprung open. Everyone was seated, the only exception was the servants and Iroh who was speaking to a man dressed in green. He had mousy hair with piercing dark eyes and a tall stature.

Most heads turned as the doors closed shut, and Zuko glanced briefly at Aang as he spotted Katara with a smile. The Firelord averted his gaze and led both Toph and Katara to the table. He strolled over to Aang first, Katara slipping out from under him. He resisted the urge to pull her arm back, but instead he fisted his sleeve in his hand and kept walking. Toph gently squeezed his arm and under her breath, he heard her say, "Relax."

So he did.

Toph walked off to her seat next to Iroh, and when his Uncle spotted him, he grinned with open arms.

"Ah! There you are, Nephew." He gestured to the young man next to him. "This is Earthking Takashi. He will assist us in the next few weeks to attend the council meetings."

The man next to him flashed a small smile, and bowed in the traditional Fire Nation aspect. Zuko mirrored his smile with a bow, and whether the new Earthking knew his smile was forced or not, he didn't care.

As Zuko turned, Aang hurried over and clapped Zuko on the back as he passed to greet the Earthking. Zuko smirked at the Avatar, stopping him to mutter, "Ten silver pieces he's a jackass."

The Airbender looked back, a mischievous grin pulling on his lips. "You're on." And Zuko left him to converse.

The Firelord's eyes settled upon Katara as she sat gracefully in her seat, playing with the hem of her dress. He smirked to himself as he strode over, tracing his fingers against the wood of the chair and sat where Aang was seated moments before.

Katara looked up at him, her hand trailing along the crook of her neck, cocking her head to the side and a smile that Zuko could have mistaken as seductive.

"Hey," her voice was low and smooth like velvet, and it made Zuko's heart pump violently against his ribcage, he could have sworn he heard Toph snicker.

"Hey," he answered huskily, licking his lips slowly.

_Hey genius, you do know who you're talking to, right?_

A mental pang felt like a slap to the face, and Zuko had to take in a deep breath before looking back into Katara's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zuko added before Katara noticed his recollection, and Katara just shrugged.

"Nothing." Her eyes darted before she giggled. She studied Zuko and noticed his playfulness. She wondered whether he was in a good mood or perhaps tipsy before dinner could start. But what Katara noticed the most was she _let_ him be playful with her. His pale skin glowed faintly, and she had the faint notion Zuko had a resemblance to the man in her dream.

But that was impossible; at least that's what she liked to think.

"You look like you're in deep thought." Zuko rested his elbow on the table, and he let his head lie in his hand.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Katara peered into his eyes, a sweet smile on her face. Zuko briefly glanced at her moistened lips. "Four years ago and how much I miss it."

"Ah, so you miss how much you hated me."

Katara rolled her eyes and laughed. "Please Zuko, I _still _hate you."

He leaned in close to her, and when he spoke it was low and his warm breath struck her cheeks. "I don't think so."

Katara arched her eyebrows at him, the corner of her mouth twisting. "I miss the adventures."

Zuko laughed, settling back down into his seat. "Is one whole year of adventure not enough for you?" and he watched as she shook her head like a child.

"Nope. We need one last adventure."

He studied her with dangerous eyes, and after a moment he nodded. "Of course we do."

Katara watched him as he stood up, walking away from her. She turned in her chair to see him off, and watch as Aang took his seat where Zuko had just been sitting. Her blue eyes examined as Zuko pulled out his chair between Mai and Aang.

He took his seat next to Mai, Mai's eyes drifting over him as he sat.

"I'm surprised you're early." She retorted, and Zuko responded by clearing his throat.

"I'm not in the mood Mai."

"You're never in the mood."

His jaw twitched slightly as his eyebrow arched high. It had seemed that all the coquettishness he had left dissolved, and instead it left a hole that Mai left to burn away and poke at. A servant came around carrying drinks, and Zuko snatched one with an orange appearance, placing it fiercely in front of Mai's pointed face.

She frowned at it before looking up at him.

"I already drank one this morning."

"Don't lie to me, Mai." He said dangerously, keeping his tone low with his eyes down to his plate. "I know you want a child, but you and I both know that it will ruin our reputation. We're not even married yet."

"And when is that supposed to happen?" she hissed.

Zuko sighed, inhaling deeply before exhaling sharply. "Just do what I say and drink it."

Her eyes fell upon the cup, and with shaky fingers she gripped the sides and pressed the rim to her thin lips, the bitter liquid passing her teeth and slipping down her throat. Then reluctantly, she swallowed.

"_You and I both know it will ruin our reputation."_

"_Just do what I say and drink it."_

She set the empty cup down on the table, dinner passing by without her complete train of thought.

Mai watched as Zuko's mood changed drastically throughout the meal, his smile shining through the frown that had plastered his lips, his laugh escaping where his tongue spoke foul words, his eyes bright when they had been dark and angry. He spoke and looked of greatness, but this specious being was nothing but full of resentment. She looked up at him, knowing that her true place was not next to him.

"Firelord Zuko, I look forward to your wedding." She heard the Earthking jive, his hands folding in front of him as he leaned into the table. "Suppose it is soon?"

Zuko eyes darted to Katara who glanced at him with knowing eyes.

"_You don't love her, do you?"_

"Yes of course," his tongue spitted out automatically.

"Well you know what that means don't know you? No more camping!" Sokka piped up, and laughs echoed the dining hall.

"Not that he can have adventures anyway, he _is_ the Firelord." Aang added with a laugh, swinging his arm around Katara's shoulders and pulling her in close to him. Zuko watched, and he bit his bottom lip before forcing a smile. His fists clenched from underneath the table.

"Actually, I was hoping for one more adventure."

Every head at the table turned, conversation's seizing and even the servants seemed to have his full attention. Katara gaped at him, baffled. Iroh cleared his throat loudly, waving off the servants to leave. The three peasant women placed their remaining plates on the table, and quickly walked off to the double doors and out of the room.

"What is this absurdity, Firelord Zuko?" Iroh's head turned toward his nephew. His voice was casual, but his eyes threw daggers. Zuko looked away and ignored his Uncle's harsh glower.

"Ozai has finally given a word about my mother's whereabouts." Zuko announced, folding his hands in front of him.

The room became deathly silent. Someone coughed, but Zuko did not look up to see who it was. He thought it could have been Sokka.

"That's… great, Zuko." Aang looked astonished, his features matching his tone exactly.

"Well, where is she?" Suki piped up.

"In an Earth Kingdom colony—"

"That's impossible." Sokka interrupted. Suki nodded.

"She couldn't have been in hiding when the colonies were reeking of Fire Nation soldiers." Toph explained. "Eventually, she would have been caught and killed."

"She's _alive_." Zuko defended, his tone a bit more crude than he wanted. He cleared his throat, "I was actually wondering if I can get your help."

"We can't go, Zuko." Aang declared before hearing Zuko's reasoning. "The war has just ended, and there is a lot we haven't achieved yet. We have to think about the Nations and the state they are in right now. You can't just leave your people already."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "You can't expect us to drop everything. We still have meetings and treaties to sign. Everything still isn't in order."

The room yet again became silent, thickening the air. Zuko eyed Katara; her eyes were fixed on her cup in front of her, her dark eyebrows furrowed. Why hadn't she said anything yet? The Firelord sighed in desperation but Zuko nodded. "I know all of this. But my mother is alive after years I thought she was dead. I intend to find her—and I'm going to. That is why I need you to stay, Aang. I need you to take care of my people—our people."

Aang looked away, his jaw twitching.

"If no one wants to help me, then fine. It's no problem. I'll go by myself."

"Even if she is alive and you go out to find her, Nephew, there are Fire Nation rebels who will not hesitate to kill you."

"That's something I'm willing to risk—"

"I'll go."

Katara stood up from her seat, all eyes fixed on her with bewilderment. Zuko peered at her, his features neutral but he secretly thanked Agni that she had spoken up. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Katara." He bowed, but did not lose eye contact with the Waterbender.

"What? No, no, _no_." Aang yelled, standing up. "There's no way Katara is going with you!"

"Aang, its fine—"

"No Katara, it's not fine! You can't go with Zuko. I won't let you!"

"Aang, calm down—" Sokka slowly sat up, attempted to put his hand on Aang's shoulder, but the Airbender backed away.

Katara grimaced at him. "I went away with Zuko before; I can go again, Aang. I'll be fine." Her voice was hard; Katara's eyes illuminated with fury, and Zuko saw the fire in her eyes. "I'm not a child, Aang. I can take care of myself." She spat.

Zuko noted this was the fourth time the room had gone quiet. This time he knew it was because of the tension between the couple. Aang's face flushed a pink with embarrassment, and when his eyes met Zuko again, daggers hinted with venom were thrown at him—a look of total hatred. The Airbender sat back down in his seat.

"You don't have to come with me Katara, I can go alone."

"Bullshit," she spat. "You wouldn't last a day without someone there with you. I'll go, and Sokka can help Aang with council meetings, along with Toph and Suki." She turned to Aang, towering over him as he was seated. She waited impatiently for objection, but none came.

Aang looked up at her briefly before looking away, his jaw tense and his voice low;

"Fine."

Zuko nodded, gripping his goblet in his hands taking a sip. Mai gawked at him from her seat next to him, but whether he noticed her or not, a black cloud hung over her head and her eyes burned holes into every place on Zuko's face.

"Very interesting," the Earthking noted, his hands rested atop his folded hands. "I suppose I am working with the Avatar then. May the Spirits be with you on your trip, Firelord Zuko."

Iroh placed his shaking head in his hand, sighing. Zuko continued to finish his meal without any disturbance. Toph looked out blankly, Suki sat in her seat with her cup in her hand and her eyes on her lap. Sokka moved his food around his plate with a chopstick. Katara sat back down, her face red from anger. Aang sat red faced, his knit eyebrows. The Earthking seemed to be the only one who completely ignored the awkward tension.

No one dared to speak a word, not even Sokka couldn't have even thought up something witty to say to break the silence.

* * *

**So not even Sokka thought of something witty! Shake my head, Sokka! lol well this is chapter eight! Now the hunt begins of supermegafoxyawesomehot Zutara! *le gasp* So yeah, Toph knows of Zuko's undying love for Katara. Plus, Iroh is super sketchy about what might happen! *le gasp again* I will not abandon this story for another two to three months for the next chapter, soooooo keep reading! and review me some ideas you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters! xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations

**Authors Note: So who is still with me on this? **

**I know it has been SO long since I updated but I promise you I will start getting back into the swing of things. Btw, I know this is rather short and boring but I promise you the next chapter will be action packed! and things will start to make some sense c: **

**please review and enjoy!~**

* * *

Zuko stepped into the royal bedchamber, pulling his robes up over his head and tossing them aside onto the floor. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, his bare chest heaving as he breathed in. Mai strolled up from behind him, her eyes threatening and on her way in she slammed the door closed, resulting in a loud bang that echoed throughout the room.

Zuko turned at the sound, eyeing her as he reached for a pair of pants and a comfortable shirt. "What's up with you?"

Mai didn't immediately answer. Instead, she fixed him with belligerent glance while she stood, her arms crossed over her chest and her back against the double doors. "What the _fuck_, Zuko."

He arched his good eye brow at her as she beamed at him with sharp daggers. "Problem?"

If Zuko didn't notice the tension that filled the air, then Mai was convinced he had lost all his sanity. It was that, or Zuko disregarded the heavy strain in the air. Mai watched him steadily, glowering at him as he gazed upon her, shirtless, hair now curtaining his bright eyes. He looked as if he was a child, oblivious to what was the obvious. But the two adults both knew Zuko was far from an innocent child. He was a liar, a deceiver. A Firebender with a little too much passion, yet too much apathy.

"Why do you keep my here, Zuko?" she said instead, her eyes still laden with anguish.

Zuko smiled at her, and Mai winced at his gesture almost sure he was mocking her. "Don't be silly, Mai."

"I'm serious!" she shouted suddenly, fists clenched at her sides. Zuko frowned at her outburst, observing her as she breathed heavily, steam practically boiling above her head. "You can't stand me, everyone can see that. Yet you keep me trapped here, why?" she asked sharply.

The Firelord laughed, chuckling softly underneath his breath. He set down his clothes, striding up to the ebony haired women and gripped her by her shoulders, his fingertips digging into the bone of her shoulder. Her eyes bore holes, her face contorted smugly as she stared back at Zuko's fake smile.

"No one is keeping you here."

The words struck her like a gangrenous knife, driving deep into her heart and wretching it from end to end. A bloody, dripping mess. _No one is keeping you here_? A lie it was. A lie for the fact that Zuko was the one that kept her rooted to the palace. It was Zuko that seemed to nail the doors shut, the blissful nights whispering and shadowing over every door and window, warning her not to leave. Mai averted her dark eyes to the floor, her face softened, sullen.

Zuko went back to the other side of the bed, rummaging through one of the drawers of his dresser. He pulled out a pipe and a small clothed bag, shuffling the containments in hand. Mai's feet moved automatically, and she moved over to the bed, sitting herself down as she watched her lover seem more content in his drugs then of the women he claimed to be with.

"I don't know why you think such things, Mai." Zuko said suddenly, and she blinked indifferently at his bare back.

"What a stupid question." She said bitterly.

He paused, looked up and turned toward her. His eyebrow was furrowed; his expression was a cross of confusion and enmity. "What?"

"Every time they come here, you're like a complete different person."

"I already told you, I never get to see them."

"No, Zuko. You never see _Katara_."

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. When he removed his hand, his eyes were ablaze. "Is this what this is really about? About Katara? She's my _friend_. And if you haven't noticed, Mai, she _volunteered_ to help me. I didn't force her to do anything. It was her choice." He then approached her, striding slowly toward the bed. Zuko crawled on top of the flame colored sheets, creeping toward her until his arms were on both side of her and his face deathly close to her own. When he spoke, it was low and dangerous and she smelt the scent of whiskey and smoke in his breath and hair. "So the next time you open your mouth, think about what you are saying before you say anything, _darling_."

Zuko raised one arm, holding her face in his hands, gripping her by her jaw. He fixed her eyes on him, and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Now _get out_."

He let her jaw go with force and got up from the bed, returning to his dresser drawer and leaving Mai to sit on the bed alone. His back to her, Mai sat still on the bed, her eyes on her lap.

_"So the next time you open your mouth, think about what you are saying before you say anything, _darling._"_

His words stung her, and as she remembered his words she winced. She stared blankly into her lap, blinking rapidly and her eyes stinging. She felt her vision blur slightly, but she fought fiercely not to let the tears flow.

"You're still here?" she heard Zuko ask sharply from his place by the dresser. Mai stayed silent, her lips in a thin line and her ebony eye brows pointed. Silently, she stood up and gravitated toward the door, closing the door softly as she slipped through. Tears formed in her eyes, a tear drop falling onto the carpet before she was out in the corridor, letting her feet guide her to wherever.

Zuko sighed, his hand going up to pinch the bridge of his nose and he squeezed his eyes shut. His back was turned toward the door, and he heard the door open and close again. When he turned, he half expected it to be Mai again, but instead he laid his eyes upon pale green ones.

"Well, Sparky," sighed Toph, sitting down on the bed as she did that same morning. "That was some dinner, now was it?" her quip make Zuko frown at her.

"It had to be done."

"You had to bring Katara?"

"She volunteered!" he shouted, now agitated and flames were already licking at his palms.

"Okay, okay." Toph held her hands up defensively, a smirk playing on her lips. She blankly stared at him, or at least Zuko would think she was staring at him.

"What about Aang?" she asked suddenly, and Zuko looked up at her in response. Of course, how could Zuko forget about Aang? Just a few hours ago he was telling Zuko that he wished to marry her, his hands already charred and scrapped from carving that stone into a beautiful betrothal necklace. And now he was sweeping her away from him, taking her on a journey that he wasn't even sure they would come back alive. It was risky, and it would take even months to find their destination and return. To top it all off, they wasn't even certain if Ursa was really alive. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut at the thought, his hands clenching into fists while his knuckles burned white.

"I don't know." He said simply, turning away from her and searching through his drawer again, picking up the pipe and bag he had set down before he advanced on Mai. He took a pinch of the plant from the bag, placing it into the pipe before he set his finger afire with his bending, using it as a lighter. He pressed the pipe to his lips as he lit it, taking a long and slow drag before he breathed out a ring of smoke.

"It's only temporary," he said. "It's for my mother."

"You know you only mentioned it in front of her because she wanted the same adventure. You knew she would take the bait." Toph stood up, advancing toward the door, her small hand already gripped around the knob. "Just don't do anything stupid. You know Aang is going to ask for her hand anytime now."

She closed the door behind her softly, a small click as it closed. Zuko was left alone, biting the inside of his cheek as he held the pipe between his hands. _Just don't do anything stupid._ What could he do that was stupid? The only possible thing he could do was make a move on her, make her fall in love with him. But that was unlikely. That was the stupid act that Toph would speak about. But Zuko knew that Katara was wrapped around Aang's finger that she was going nowhere with the Firebender. Or was it the other way around? When he was with her, Katara never wholly spoke of her relationship with the Avatar. She was always into whatever conservation they were having that it only seemed Zuko brought him up, Katara's lips thinning into a line every time. Perhaps it was Aang who was tightly wrapped around Katara's finger, and she paid him no mind. But who was Zuko to say?

He wasn't, and then he finally realized what Toph meant to say. Katara was Aang's everything, and if he was to steal that away from him, he would be left with nothing. He would be heartbroken, a mess, torn into a thousand pieces. And it would be on Zuko's head—it would be his burden to bear.

* * *

The stars were out, a clear night sky above with no indication of clouds. Sounds of night creatures filled with fields of green, echoing throughout the night, crawlers creeping with deadly intentions. To left there was the sea, the faint smell of salt in the air with a light mixture of forest life. Waves crashed against the shore, pushing and pulling. The fire pit was put out, coals burnt and glowing indicating that it was put out only moments before. To the right a man dressed in black was placing various items into a bag before he threw it over his shoulder and turned. His face was concealed with a blue and white mask, a mocking smile staring back. The man laughed, raising his concealment above his head. His face was a smooth pale, his eyes glowing gold and he smiled genuinely.

He didn't speak but only advanced. The contact of lips against lips was present, and the golden eyed man's lips moved smoothly, sensually, biting and nibbling. A moan escaped and the man chuckled.

"You are enjoying yourself," he commented, and a moan was in response to him. On the soft mesh, his hips dug into another pair of hips, and he rolled his in a circular motion. He groaned at the contact, a firm bulge propped out and defined against his thing material of clothing.

There was only a flash before there was sweat, there was pleasure. And Katara woke in a cold sweat, her panties sodden. She was drenched in a cold sweat, beads dotting her forehead and she stood up with shaky legs. Over by the balcony, Aang was watching the moon fall upon them. Katara came from behind, setting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to her, startled at first, but then his eyes softened, and he gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Aang nodded, grabbing her hand and lacing it with hers. Turning to her, he planted a kiss on her lips. Katara followed his lead as he led them over to the bed. His hand crept up under her robe before an abrupt knock on the door startled them, and Katara sat up as Aang strolled over to the door, crawling over her.

Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door, and Zuko waited until Aang opened the door, his chest bare and him only wearing crimson silk from his waist down.

From behind him, Zuko spotted Katara on the queen sized bed, her robes slightly opened as she tried to conceal herself. A blush appeared to be airbrushed on her cheeks, and as she managed to spot Zuko from over Aang's shoulder, her face flushed a darker shade of red. Zuko's lips thinned at the sight, and when he finally spoke, he didn't intend to come across so bitterly.

"Can I have a word?" Zuko asked his eyes briefly on the Waterbender before returning to Aang's big, grey eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Aang replied slowly, and he turned and made a gesture signaling Katara to leave the room.

She started to move from the bed before Zuko interrupted her.

"No, I need to speak to both of you."

The two both briefly looked at each other, before nodding to the Firelord. Aang held the door opened a bit wider, and Zuko slipped inside before Aang shut the door behind him and took his place back on the foot of the bed.

"I suppose this has to do with your journey." Aang commented, his eyes dark, throwing firm daggers at Zuko as he scanned the dresser near the door.

"Yes," Zuko replied flatly, studying a miniature statue of a dragon before fixing him with a small smile. His eyes flashed over to Katara, her blushed face hidden behind a curtain of brown hair. When she looked up at him, her blue eyes locked with his, and the blank expression burned into each other.

"Katara is not going with you." Aang finally said, his eyes flashing between Zuko and Katara with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be fine." Katara replied almost instantly, not breaking eye contact with the Firebender. Zuko studied her, the way her ankles were crossed over each other in a graceful fashion, her robe slipping slightly on her right shoulder, exposing the curve of her breast. Her normally braided hair was loose around her shoulders, flowing freely down her back. Zuko's jaw clenched, a small vein pulsing in his neck. "It'll be fine, Aang."

"No Katara, it's not fine! You can't go with Zuko."

"I went before with Zuko, I can go again, Aang. I'll be fine." Her voice was hard, and Katara's eyes illuminated with fury, and Zuko saw the fire in her eyes. He knew what she was referring to—when they had gone with each other to track down the Southern Raiders—to find who killed her mother. And now they were to go on another adventure, to find his mother.

It was somewhat of a pay back, to return the favor.

He smirked to himself at the Waterbender's outburst, but hid it as soon as Aang's eyes met his.

"She doesn't have to. I can go alone. I just thought the people of this world need you to create balance, and Sokka can help you." He said to reassure him, but he knew the attempt would be futile. Aang would have no choice but to agree.

"I'm going." Katara said harshly and she fixed herself on the bed, sitting up and crossing her legs. "You can't stop me."

Aang looked away, his jaw tense, and his voice low;

"Fine."

Zuko nodded, and turned toward the door.

"We leave at dawn." He turned stopping and glancing over his shoulder at Katara. "Try to be ready, yeah?" was all he said before he closed the door behind him. A smirk tugged on the corners of his lips as he leaned against the door, and he started for the garden.

_"You know you only mentioned it in front of her because she wanted the same adventure. You knew she would take the bait."_

* * *

When the door closed behind Zuko, Aang's head snapped up to the Waterbender, his eyes glinting with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She didn't respond right away, getting up from the bed to the dresser and pulling out various things including clothes and her mother's necklace. "I'm helping him."

"Why?" he asked bitterly, starting toward her, her back to him. "What has he ever done for you, Katara? Why are you so close to him, you would do anything for him?"

She turned sharply toward him, her jaw clenched and her eyes wide. "What has he ever done for me? He helped me find the truth about my mother. He saved me from a falling pillar. He did the only thing I wanted to know in all my life since my mother passed. Because of Zuko, I know what happened. I don't have to guess and keep wondering." Her voice faltered a bit, and she turned away from him again, grabbing her belongings and stuffing them into a pack, leaving Aang to himself. She heard him sigh, and he turned to her with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. I just—I don't know why he is so special to you."

"I'd be dead without him!" she yelled suddenly, taking Aang by surprise, and he looked away ashamed. "If he didn't take that blow that Azula shot at me at the final showdown, I wouldn't even be here. So stop being so bitter toward him and thank him for La's sake. You seem to forget that don't you? I'd be dead if it wasn't for Zuko."

"I understand that Katara, but you two seem to have this odd connection that is going on between you that I don't know how to make of it anymore." He defended.

His words struck her, and she didn't respond. Katara's eyes averted and she tossed the pack over her shoulder. Tiny flashes of her dreams of the same eyes and fiery figure that resembled Zuko so closely swam through her mind and when she closed her eyes for that brief millisecond, it felt as if she was holding her breath underwater and she couldn't breathe. "He's a great friend." She said finally. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room, okay?"

She busted through the door, closing it just a bit too hard that left a loud _bang_ behind her. With a sigh and a brief close of her eyes, when she opened them again she spotted a little boy with black hair and amber eyes hiding behind a pillar, innocent and teething on his thumb, giggling as he pointed at the entrance to the garden before he ran down the corridor. Katara stood there, her feet planted firmly on the ground. Her lips were a thin line, and she bit the inside of her cheek, torn on which path to take. As she started forward, she turned the corner into the garden. The moonlight lit up the small enchanted place, and by a lily bush sitting by the pond Katara was able to make out two figures and she frowned curiously at the sight.

"_Pay attention to your visions and dreams. They aren't always what they seem. And whatever happens, it was meant to be."_

* * *

Zuko sat by the pond, breaking up pieces of bread before throwing it into the pond, a pipe between his lips. Footsteps behind him became apparent, and he did have to turn when the guest came up and sat down beside him.

"You better take care of my sister, you hear?"

The Firelord chuckled. "You don't have anything to worry about, Sokka.:

"Look at me." He said suddenly, and Zuko frowned looking into the Water tribe warriors eyes, not as bright as his sisters, but still a clear shade of blue. "Take care of my sister. Do anything to hurt her and I will personally kill you myself. Are we clear?"

Do anything to hurt her? What could he do? Turn on her? Zuko could understand if he had said if anything happens to her they would have a problem, but for the fact that he said 'do anything to hurt her and I will personally kill you myself', then what does that imply? His eyes scanned him, pressing the pipe hard between his lips and he nodded.

"I'm going to keep her safe. We'll come back. Everything will be fine."

Sokka gazed at him, his eyes scanning over him with a distasteful expression. "I know she will come back. My sister is ruthless when she can be, but that's not want I'm worried about. She can take care of herself. She just has this certain… quality."

Zuko frowned at him. What was it he was talking about? Was he speaking about her emotional state? Did he know just as much about him and Katara as Toph knew? What else did he know if that was the case?

"You realize you're on our own, we can't help you this time." He said, breaking Zuko's thoughts and the Firelord turned toward him.

"I know." He said. "I'm not completely oblivious to that fact."

Silence set in, and Sokka sighed. "Such a dysfunctional family we have." He said. "So filled with jealousy."

This caught Zuko by surprise, and he frowned, his forehead wrinkling a bit. "What are you talking about?"

Sokka shrugged. "It just seems like when we are younger we were all willing to accept certain things, accept that things didn't belong to us even if we wanted it. Now, we just seem to stop at nothing, letting all lost time get to us." He looked over his shoulder a bit before he turned to Zuko with a small smile. "We have a visitor."

Turning to look over his shoulder, Zuko spotted Katara leaning against the entrance, her lips pursed and a sack in her hands, long bare legs crossed as she stood in her short robe.

Sokka patted him on the back, his lips pressed together. "I'll just see you two off in the morning. Just remember what I said." And he stood up, striding toward his sister and giving her a slight ruffle of her hair, receiving a distasteful look from her in return. When he was out of sight, Katara fixed her eyes at Zuko, smiling at him before she walked over and sat in front of him.

"You know how Aang can get. Always trying to protect me." She smiled sheepily at him, laughing a bit.

Zuko shrugged, a smile replacing his frown only from moments before. "I know. It just takes some time for him to come around. We all know that by now."

"He just never lets me have any freedom." She said aloud, eyes blank as she looked off into the pond. "He always has to be so attached to my hip. I never get any space to breathe."

He watched her with content eyes, and he noted the desperation in her voice. "He's letting you go now. That's all that matters, right?"

Katara shook her head. "No, because he will always suspect something. He will always think something will happen and that he will somehow lose me one way or another."

A pause followed and Zuko pressed his lips together. "You think that's a bad thing? That he might lose you?"

"No, it isn't. But if it is to a point where I can never be by myself, do what I really want to do without him always being there with me, it just becomes suffocating." She exhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment. "Besides, it's only right."

"What is?"

"That I should be there for you when you need me. You were there for me when I needed closure. And now I'm here for you when you need yours." Silence settled in, and after a while Katara finally spoke up again.

_"Why?" Aang asked bitterly, starting toward her, her back to him. "What has he ever done for you, Katara? Why are you so close to him, you would do anything for him?"_

"I think about that time a lot."

Dressing in black, working together and tracking down a killer. Waking up to sobs and pretending as if he didn't hear anything because he knew just what it was like. But it was almost as if his lips were glued shut, and he could not ask her what exactly she thought about or even that he thought of it often himself.

_"I understand that Katara, but you two seem to have this odd connection that is going on between you that I don't know how to make of it anymore."_

"I think about the things I would have done." She said for him.

"You would have killed him?"

She shook her head. "No. I would never have done that no matter how much I really wanted to. I just couldn't." Katara pursed her lips, coating them with a thin layer of saliva as she licked her lips and Zuko watched her intently. "You were just the only person that was able to give me that kind of security. You kind of gave me a clean slate. You washed away and made clear of something I was so unsure of when I was younger."

"We were all like that." He said. "You with your mother, Sokka with Yue and Suki, Aang with being the Avatar."

"And you with which side you really wanted to be on." She noted and Zuko nodded.

"You know," she started. "I think you out of all of us came a long way."

"No way," he scoffed. "Aang was just this goofy kid who took on the responsibility of every past incarnation before him. He has the body of young man, but Aang is mentally older than we could ever think."

Katara paused, her eyes squinting at him. "You have a lot of respect for him, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Zuko stood up, towering over her as she looked up at him and he held a hand out to her. "Come on. We have a big day ahead of us."

She shook her head, staring at him with her bright eyes that burned icily. "I'm not so tired."

"You need your rest." He defended, and when Katara finally took her cool hand in his, he pulled her up to her feet. They stood like that for a moment, standing in front of each other, eyes boring into each other's. Katara rocked on the balls of her feet, Zuko's eyes scanning over her lips.

"Are you still thinking about what the gypsy said?" he asked quietly, and Katara blinked slowly at him.

"_Keep this up, and you will break the poor boys heart. You need a man of passion, not peace. You are one with the water, which is already consistent with peace."_

A man of passion. There was no doubt that Aang was passionate, but Zuko had this natural born passion that only a Firebender can ever have.

"_The Airbender's heart will be broken, and you will leave him. He does not satisfy you, and we both know that."_

"No." she said equally as quiet, "You?"

"_Agni is not so pleased with you Pavaka. He has many spirits up against you. Not everywhere is safe. Remember that when you leave on your journey."_

"No." Zuko responded and he narrowed his eyes. "Come on. It's getting late and we should get all the rest we need." He led her off toward her room, Katara following behind reluctantly and when they had made it to her room, Zuko looked behind him to find Katara feet away, playing wither her hands in front of her. The moonlight illuminated her face, her eyes shining that usually bright blue that Zuko only seemed to see in his dreams.

"I don't want to sleep." She almost cooed, and Zuko groaned a bit but not out of any negative feeling. The gentleness of her voice, her big blue eyes looking at him—it was like a moment he wished for, a moment where he would smile coyly and cup her cheek as he kissed her, pressing her up against a pillar as his hand slips underneath her robe.

And he started toward her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek and Zuko almost thought she leaned into his touch. "You have to." He muttered his hand dropping to his side and he walked off leaving her there alone. From the inside of his pocket he pulled out a small pouch of white substance that looked like dust and crushed it in his hand as he started for his room. When he reached it, he slammed the door behind him, strolling over to the desk and pouring out the contentions. His hands fumbled with it, spilling the substance over the desk and he swallowed hard, giving up as he held his face in his hands.

"This is going to fucking suck."

* * *

Dawn approached quickly, and Zuko woke to the sound of his door closing. Frantically getting up, he realized he had somehow found a place on the carpet and curled up to sleep. Iroh towered over him, frowning and his arms crossed over this chest.

"Had a nice sleep, Firelord Zuko?" he asked drily.

"No." he didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice, and Zuko rubbed the sleep out from his eyes, they are burning with a sensation that feels as if they were on fire. His mouth was as dry as cotton, a stale taste and Zuko looked up at his Uncle, shielding his eyes from the light that came from the burning candle.

"I hope you are ready for your journey to come. The one I had warned you not to take part in." this time Zuko had caught the sarcasm. The young Firelord groaned in annoyance, standing and heading for the dresser to fetch a towel.

"Everything will go as planned, I don't know what you are so worried about, Uncle." Zuko rolled his eyes, starting to leave and Iroh trailed along behind him. They headed for the hot spring, and Zuko stripped down naked and climbed in without hesitation.

"You are acting out on your own again." Iroh noted. "You need to listen and think of the possibilities, the risks that would be taken."

"And I'm willing to take those risks." Zuko cut his Uncle off quickly, closing his eyes to the warm water, before he opened them again and smiled up at his Uncle.

"Don't be so fretful, Uncle. You need to trust me once and awhile." He winked, sighing into the water.

Iroh sighed, placing his head in his hands before he looked back down at his nephew. "I contacted the Order of the White Lotus. They have set up various camps and hotels you will be abl to stay in. I have a map, follow it and you should be able to get to your destination and return safely."

Zuko seemed surprised, but then he flashed him a thankful smile. "Thank you, Uncle. I'll follow it. Can you make sure Katara is prepared?"

"I already have. She is waiting for you in the courtyard. You'll be walking there."

When Zuko finally bathed and got prepared, he stalked off into the courtyard, spotting Katara as she supported her infamous Watertribe robes. He smiled to himself, approaching her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned toward him, flashing him a small smile followed by a sigh.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I said my goodbyes already."

"Good." He smiled, lifting his pack over his shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," she sighed once again, standing and slinging her pack over her shoulder. "Let's go." She smiled at him and together they started for base camp number one.


	10. Authors Note

Hello everyone! Long time no see c:

First of all, I do want to apologize for my absence. I do in fact read the reviews that kept coming over the last maybe two years? (That is such a long time, I'm so sorry _)

But, I decided to write this to tell you that I will be returning. I have been meaning to continue this story for months now but there have been some mishaps. While I was gone, I got into roleplaying on tumblr so that happened, got addicted and now has about 2343234 characters (its quite funny but my writing improved like a bitch which is the upside).Also, when I had first started to continue this story, my hard drive crashed and I was unable to continue and we all know how that feels to lose a piece of writing we put a lot into. I was put off, but now I am going to get back into the swing of things, I promise.

I will also be writing a few other things on wattpad, my username is mab124 c:

AND if you want to follow my character blogs on tumblr, just message me because I spend most of my time on there _

THANK YOU FOR STILL BELIEVING IN ME OK I LOVE YOU GUYS 3


End file.
